My Heart in Your Hands
by jenmer61977
Summary: After Rafe walks up to them being sweet and intimate and blows up. This is what I think should have happened.
1. Chapter 1

**My Heart in Your Hands**

 **Summary: After Rafe walks up to them being sweet and intimate and blows up. This is what I think should have happened.** **  
** **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.**

 **A/N: Ok this was the other story my fairy has been beating me with her wand over. As I've told you before I think she has ADD and can't just keep to a few things at once. What can I say we all know she is a fickle creature, so here it is. Starts in the scene after Olivia and Emma leave. Cannon until it's not.**

 **Chapter 1**

Rafe stood and just stared at her in disbelief. "I don't believe it… I can't beli… I refuse to believe this. Just tell me what she has on you."

Natalia shook her head. "Rafe she doesn't have anything…"

He looked to her begging. "You don't love her."

"I do…"

"No not that way. I get that she has Gus's heart and you got confused, one thing lead to another and she took advantage of you." He was grasping at anything to make things make sense to him.

Natalia threw her hands up in exasperation, "No that's not what this is. She didn't take advantage of me Rafe please. Olivia has a strong personality but that's part of what I love about her. She makes me feel better about myself. Nothing feels right if I'm not with her, I need her." She was almost to the point of begging, she needed him to understand.

He paused collecting himself before continuing. "Maybe you did need her with Gus dying and me being gone but I am here now and I can be all you need again and you can end this before it gets weirder please ma."

She shook her head again. "It's not weird Rafe its love and I don't want to end it. I want us to be a family. I understand that's a lot for you to take in right now but as soon as you calm down and get over your confusion and anger you will see…"

He grabbed his chest dramatically like the whole thing was hurting his heart. "You want us to be a family? What me you Emma and Olivia, are you serious?"

Natalia stepped forward with conviction taking his hands in hers. "Yes, yes I'm serious. You love Emma and she loves you like you're her big brother and that's what counts. Olivia loves me and she loves you. That's what you hold on to because without love the world is a much darker place."

He pulled away pacing. "What about all the years we spent in church and all the time we spent lighting candles and on our knees praying? What about the man I'm supposed to be and the world I'm supposed to live in? That means nothing to you! All you care about it Olivia!"

"It means everything to me. I have taught you not to judge people and to listen to the teachings of the church but I have also taught you that those are not always right. God is love mijo; it would be a sin to throw away a love that God has gifted me with."

He just continued to shake his head. "This isn't the same. You felt you had to hide this from me and the church says that it's wrong…"

She stepped toward him determined for him to get it. "The church said that is was wrong for me to keep you too but I didn't listen then and I'm not listening now. What Olivia and I have is real, it's honest and it's pure. We didn't tell you before this because you have been through so much and we wanted you to have time to settle in before we added more on you."

She took a breath and took his hands again. "God gave me this love; just like he gave me you and I will not turn my back on his blessings to me. I didn't then and I'm not now."

He pulled his hands away roughly and slammed them on the fence post beside him. "All you care about is her; you don't even care about how I feel about this. You need to just go, go get your girl and both of you can go to hell because that's where you're going anyway."

Her head snapped up and she stood her ground and looked at him with a fire in her eyes that he had never seen as she stepped forward speaking with steel in her voice. "That's enough, You stop right there because after everything I have done for you your whole life and after everything you have put me through since your father died you have no right to talk to me that way and absolutely no room to judge me."

He stood frozen as she took a breath to calm herself. "I love you and I would lay down my life for you but I refuse to stand here and let you treat me this way. All you care about is yourself and what you want or don't want. Have you even thought of me and all I've been through in my life? I deserve to have a life of my own. You are an adult and you're growing up soon you will be living your own life away from me. I deserve to have the same and I should be allowed to love and be loved. You told me you just wanted me to be happy and she makes me happy mijo."

He finally found his voice again but it was quiet, "Yes I know I said that but not with her ma."

Natalia looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "You don't get to decide what makes me happy or dictate who I love. It doesn't work that way Rafe. My being with her doesn't hurt you in any way. In fact it only benefits you as it gives you more people in your life that love you. You asking me to give her up causes me so much hurt and pain… it's not fair of you to do that to me and ask me to give up my heart." Her voice broke and she got choked up on the last sentence and she was now close to tears but she was not backing down.

He stood there just staring at her for a long time. "I just… I can't be here… I need to think…"

Before she could even respond he was off like a shot down the drive and out on the road. She collapsed where she was on to the grass and cried. She didn't know what else to do. She thought it would be a lot for him to take in but she never in her wildest dreams thought he would tell her to go to hell.

She sat there, tears streaming alternating watching the sun set and the road hoping her would come back so they could talk. When it was really starting to get dark she got up and made her way to the house. She cleaned up from their failed dinner and sat on the couch to pray. She really didn't know what else to do. Around 9:00 she got a text from Frank telling her that Rafe showed up at his place and was spending the night and asked what happened. She thanked him for letting her know and ignored his question. She now knew where her son was and that he was safe.

She held her phone for a moment then pressed the speed dial almost sobbing when she heard her voice. "Hello."

Natalia took a deep breath trying to compose herself. "Hi."

Olivia frowned hearing the tears in her voice. "Are you ok honey?"

Natalia's voice caught on a sob. "Can you bring Emma home and spend the night here with me? Rafe is staying in town… I need you."

Olivia was up and packing a bag in a heartbeat. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Do you need anything?"

"Just you, you and Emma home where you belong."

Olivia smiled sadly. "We're on our way just hang in there for a little longer baby. I'm coming."

Natalia sighed calming a bit. "Just hurry, please."

Olivia finished with her bag zipping it up. "I'm am baby, I promise."

With that they hung up the phone and Olivia rushed around gathering their things and waking Emma. They made it to the farmhouse in record time and Natalia met them at the door scooping up a very excited and sleepy Emma in her arms.

Emma snuggled into her shoulder. "Mommy said we get to sleep here tonight. Does that mean I can have banana pancakes for breakfast?" She yawned as she spoke her eyes drooping.

Natalia just held her close and smiled. "Of course my baby, I'll make you whatever you want for breakfast but for now why don't you go up to your room and get in bed. I'll be up in a second to tuck you in."

Emma nodded as she was set down and grabbed her bag heading inside and up to her room. Natalia turned back to Olivia and was instantly wrapped in her arms. "That bad huh?

Natalia just burrowed in. "Yes, after I tuck Emma in I'll tell you what happened."

Olivia kissed her head and squeezed her one last time before releasing her. "Ok, I'll make some coffee while you settle the Bean in bed."

Giving her a grateful smile she went up to tuck Emma in while Olivia sat her bag by the stairs and continued on into the kitchen to make coffee.

She was just sitting down on the couch with two cups of coffee when Natalia made her way back down. "Hey, did she go down ok?"

Natalia smiled and sat taking her cup. "Yes, she was just very excited to be home in her bed but she fell asleep quickly."

She sat back on the couch leaning into Olivia and sighed. "Thank you for coming."

Olivia shifted and put an arm around her pulling her closer. "There is nowhere I would rather be honey. You called and said you needed me. Of course I'm here. Now, you want to tell me what happened and where our son is."

Natalia teared up again and told her everything. "Frank text me earlier and let me know he was safe at his house for the night. Then I called you to come home."

Olivia shook her head. "I'm so sorry baby. I thought he may have a hard time at first but that is extreme. Are you sure we should be here? What if he comes home in the morning and finds us here. I don't want to be the reason you lose your son. Maybe we should take a step back and…"

Natalia took her face in her hands and effectively shut her up by gently laying their lips together. Olivia was shocked at first but quickly melted into their first real kiss. Natalia slid their lips together and ran her tongue along Olivia's top lip begging entrance that was quickly granted. They moaned in unison at their first taste of each other and slowly, reverently explored each other's mouths. They pulled apart panting lightly when the need for air was too much to ignore.

Resting her forehead to Olivia's Natalia smile and kissed her nose lightly. "I don't want to take a step back Liv, I want to move forward. The only thing this changes is now that Rafe knows we can stop hiding. I love you so much and like I told you today I want what every other couple in love has."

Olivia smiled and chastely kissed her again not able to resist. "Are you sure you're ready for that honey? All the talk and whispers."

"I am positive I am ready. The only thing stopping me before was needing Rafe to know first. I want you to come home. You and Emma belong here and it isn't fair to her or you not to be able to come home. I'm sorry I stopped it before when you came back from seeing Ava. I should have brought you both home then but I was still a little scared."

Olivia stroked her cheek. "You're not scared anymore?"

Natalia chuckle, "I'm terrified but my need to have my family under one roof is greater than my fears."

Olivia sighed. "How can you do that? If you bring us home he will just leave."

"No he won't, he can't stay anywhere else, he doesn't have a choice. It is court ordered that he live at this residence for one year."

Olivia looked apprehensive. "I'm not sure forcing this on him is a good idea."

Natalia shook her head. "No, I think if he just sees us living our day to day lives he will eventually understand. He will at least be respectful and won't cause a scene around Emma. He loves her too much to be openly hostile and upset her. I honestly think he just needs time to see how well we work and if we don't force it he will keep himself from it purposefully."

Olivia thought for a moment and nodded. "If that's what you want I'll do it. I can call the movers and have it all brought as soon as tomorrow. We never unpacked, it just never felt right."

Natalia leaned in and kissed her again sweetly. "That's what I want. I need you home baby please. Tomorrow is perfect and I'll give Rafe a few days at Franks to calm down a bit them talk to him Sunday night and bring him home."

Olivia sighed and leaned back into the couch bringing her with her. "I just hope we're not pushing him too hard too fast. I don't want him to hate me any more than he already seems too."

Natalia snuggled into her with her head on her chest listening to her heart beat. "I know our son, he just needs to see it to understand that it's good and believe it's true."

Olivia just nodded and settled in holding her close. After a while Natalia yawned snuggling in closer for a moment before standing up and reaching a hand to help Olivia up as well. "It's been a long day, why don't we head up to bed honey?"

Olivia took her hand and stood. They went through the house turning off the coffee pot and locked up then Olivia grabbed her bag as they headed up. She stopped in front of her old door only to be pulled into Natalia and kissed softly but passionately.

Natalia nipped her bottom lip then released it. "Will you sleep with me tonight? I'm not completely ready for more yet but I really need to sleep in your arms tonight."

Olivia smiled brightly. "I would like nothing more than to hold you all night love. It will be my pleasure."

Natalia pecked her lips once more and pulled her into her room. They took turns in the bathroom preparing for bed. When Natalia came out Olivia was standing by the bed and looked up at her. "Which side do you want?"

Natalia shrugged, "It really doesn't matter but I usually sleep on the side closest to the window."

Olivia smiled. "Good I usually sleep as far from the window as possible. I hate the sun in the morning."

She climbed into bed and held open her arms as Natalia slid in beside her. Natalia reach over turning off the bedside light then snuggled down in Olivia's arms with her head on her chest once again listening to her heart.

With a light kiss to the scar she felt beneath the shirts she sighed and melted into her. "Thank you, this feels so good."

Olivia chuckled. "Oh sweetheart I promise it is not a hardship for me. I would hold you like this forever if I could."

Natalia smiled. "Well, how about just at night? I think it may be awkward during the day while we're trying to work."

They both laughed and settled in. Olivia kissed her head and sighed in contentment. "Goodnight angel."

Natalia groggily answered back. "Good night baby, I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

Tomorrow they would get them move back in and figure out what to do about their son but tonight they were content in each other's arms.

 **A/N: Ok there is this one. Let me know what you think and if I should continue. Is one of my new ones better than the other or should I just do them both?**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Heart in Your Hands**

 **Summary: After Rafe walks up to them being sweet and intimate and blows up. This is what I think should have happened. Starts in the scene after Olivia and Emma leave. Cannon until it's not** **  
** **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 2**

The next morning Olivia woke to a finger poking her face causing her to open her eyes and smile. Emma sat next to her on the bed giggling while she poked her. Emma leaned toward her and whispered. "Why are you in Natalia's room and why is she still sleeping. She always wakes up first. Is she sick?"

Olivia looked down at her still sleeping love whispering back. "No baby she's not sick. She had a really long day yesterday and we had a sleepover. She's ok. Why don't you go and brush your teeth and get dressed while I get her up?"

Emma smiled brightly nodding as she kissed them both on the cheek before hopping off the bed and running out of the room.

Olivia chuckled and Natalia lifted her head, Emma's kiss and the bouncing of the bed as she jumped off waking her. "Was that Emma? Oh my goodness I over slept."

She tried to jump out of bed quickly but Olivia held her in place. "You didn't over sleep it's the weekend. She's fine for a minute."

She rolled them until Natalia was on her back and she was pressed into her side. Natalia smiled up at her and wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck. "Good morning."

Olivia smile and leaned down connecting their lips. "Good morning, I couldn't let you out of this bed until I got to tell you that."

Natalia smirked. "You just wanted a good morning kiss. Admit it."

Olivia chuckled leaning in and stealing another. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She just shook her head and attempted to move. "Well, in that case you don't get anymore and I need to get up."

Olivia quickly pinned her and kissed her breathless. "Ok fine you caught me. It's your fault though. If you weren't such a fantastic kisser I wouldn't feel the need to do it as often."

Natalia laughed and kissed her chin. "I wasn't complaining about the kisses, I was just making an observation."

She just shrugged. "Oh well in that case…" she leaned back in and kissed her again this time lovingly.

Natalia thread her fingers in silky locks and pulled her closer as their lips and tongues tangled together. She shifted and wrapped a leg around Olivia's pulling her closer. She moans into her mouth when her thigh inadvertently rubs against her core and Olivia groans at the wetness she feels.

Olivia leans up for a moment looking into her eye and she dives back in as Natalia pulls her back devouring each other. Olivia moved her leg again causing another moan and for Natalia to push into her harder. Olivia's eyes roll back in her head and she just takes all that Natalia is offering.

After a few more minutes Olivia pulls back slightly and they're panting trying to regain their composer. "We need to slow down before Emma comes in and see more then she needs to."

Natalia nods and pulls Olivia's head down to peck her lips and connect their foreheads. "I know." She took a big breath and pecked her lips again. "We need to get up anyway so I can make breakfast. Why don't you grab a shower while I get it started and check on her?"

She kissing her one last time and shifted to get up. "Sounds like a plan then at breakfast we can talk to Emma about coming home today and I can call the movers once we eat. We just have a couple of suitcases worth of stuff in the suite at the Beacon."

Natalia followed her out of the bed and wrapped her arms around her. "I like that plan. If all goes well be can have you home before dinner. Do you need my help packing at the Beacon? If you don't' I have some things here I need to get ready."

Olivia thought for a moment. "No, I think we can handle packing a few suitcases and I'll have the movers lift anything I can't. We'll probably leave a few changes of clothing there in case we need them. You should pack a small bag of things to leave there as well. You never know when we might get stuck in town."

"I'll do that and while you're gone I will put dinner in the crockpot and get things ready here. I also want to tell her about us if that's ok with you. I don't plan on not kissing you anymore and I don't want her to find out that way." She pushed up on her tiptoes and kissed her again.

Olivia pulled her closer. "I'm ok with that. I don't want her to find out that way either."

Natalia beamed at her with a quick peck to her nose then walked out putting her robe on calling for Emma.

Olivia watched her leave with a sigh of contentment and went to take her shower. When she came down she found them together at the stove making heart shaped pancakes. Emma bounced over to her and pulled her to her seat where coffee awaited her. "Look mommy, we made your coffee and were making banana pancakes."

Olivia chuckled as she sat. "I can see that. It looks so good."

Bounding back over to the stove Emma started a barrage of questions that Natalia answered patiently. Once the food was done they said grace and started eating. They made eye contact as they all finished and Olivia pushed her plate away. "Hey Em, we wanted to talk to you about a few things."

Emma looked up at her with apprehension. "You're not sick again are you?"

She reached over and caressed her face. "Oh no baby, I'm just fine. We wanted to talk to you about moving back in to the farm house."

Emma jump up and launched herself in to Natalia's arms. "Can we really come home?"

Laughing at the bundle of energy in her arms she smiled hugging her tightly. "Yes Emma, I want you both to come home."

Emma squealed hugging her tightly then jumped down and into Olivia's lap. "We really get to come home mommy. Oh my gosh this is so awesome. We need to call the truck people mommy. When can we come home?"

Olivia put her hands on her shoulders to try and stop the bouncing. "Calm down Bean. I will call them in a little bit, we're going to go to the Beacon and get our stuff and come home today."

Emma let out an ear splitting screech and hugged her tighter. "Thank you, thank you, thank you mommy." She went back to Natalia and crawled into her lap, slowing her movement then pulled her face down level with hers to look in her eyes speaking softly. "Thank you Ma. I missed you so much."

Her little lip quivered and Natalia pulled her in holding her close. "Oh my baby I missed you too, so so much but now you're coming home and I'm never letting you or your mommy go ever again."

Emma kissed her cheek and burrowed into her while Olivia leaned over and wiped the tears from both their eyes. Once they calmed again Olivia cupped Emma's cheek. "There was something else we needed to talk to you about."

Emma sat up and gave her attention looking back and forth between them. Olivia took a deep breath, "Do you remember when you wrote your My Two Mommies report?"

Emma nodded looking at her like she was crazy to think she'd forget. Natalia chuckled at the look. "Well, like we talked about before there are lots of different kinds of families. Ones with a mommy and a daddy like Jody and Derek. There are also ones like Ms. Jennings brother and his husband that came to help set up for your play with their son."

Emma shrugged, "I know. His name was Aaron and he had two daddies like I have to mommies."

Olivia smile. "Exactly, do you understand what that means though? It means that like Jody's mommy and daddy they kiss each other and love each other very much. They will live their whole lives together and be a family."

Emma nodded happily. "I know."

Natalia kissed her temple. "Well, we are going to be like that now too."

Emma looked confused then looked sad. "I thought we already were. I don't know why you were trying to marry Uncle Frank but I'm glad you didn't cause it means that we aren't sad anymore and that mommy and me can come home to our family. Right? We were always a family like that but you got confused or something."

Olivia smiled at their daughter's intelligence and Natalia just held her closer. "You are absolutely right. I did get confused but I'm not anymore and we can be together like we always should have been. No more being apart."

Olivia sighed in relief, she still needed to talk to Ava but at least one of them so far was ok with them. "So, it won't bother you if you see us kissing?"

Emma tapped her finger on her check looking deep in thought. "I don't think so. Why don't you kiss now and let me see?"

The both chuckled and leaned in over her to kiss sweetly and chastely. When they pulled back Emma was deep in thought again. "Well it was kinda icky but all grown up kisses are icky so I guess I can deal with it." She said in mock seriousness before laughing.

Olivia and Natalia laughed along and grabbed her tickling until she surrendered. The rest of their morning was spent on the phone for Olivia, while Natalia and Emma cleaned up breakfast. Olivia and Emma left shortly after to get their things together at the Beacon and after putting dinner in the crockpot Natalia cleaned out half her closet, moved the dresser out of Olivia's old room into her room along with her night stand, lamp and alarm clock.

She had already moved the bed out of her room into the hall and was wrestling with the bigger bed out of Olivia's old room when a voice behind her startled her and she almost fell with it.

Frank moved to her quickly steading her. "What in the world are you doing?"

Natalia regained her bearings and pushed against him to move him away from her. "I was cleaning and moving some things around. What are you doing in here, why didn't you knock? We've talked about this Frank."

He held up his hands and stepped back. "I've been knocking for about thirty minutes and you weren't answering your phone. I got worried and the door was opened so I came in to make sure you were ok, nothing more."

Natalia nodded. "Ok thank you but as you can see I'm perfectly fine. I was just busy and didn't hear the door or my phone, hold on a minute." She held up a hand as she went into the bedroom to grab her phone. She didn't realize she had it on silent so she turned the ringer back on and dialed Olivia.

Olivia picked up on the first ring. "Hey are you ok? I've called 4 times I was about to come home and check on you."

Natalia sighed. "I'm sorry honey I didn't realize my phone was on silent until Frank showed up and said he called."

Olivia let out a relieved breath. "As long as you're ok. What did Frank need, is Rafe ok?"

"I don't know yet, I went to check my phone after he told me he called and I didn't hear it. I saw your missed calls and knew you'd worry."

"Ok baby, I was calling to see if I need to bring anything when we come home. We should be leaving in about 20 minutes now. How are things there, did you get finished?"

Natalia smile, "Almost, I should be done soon. You can bring some vanilla and chocolate ice cream we're out. I promised Emma Sundays after dinner."

"Ok sweetheart, I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too baby, see you in a bit. Bye." She hung up walking out of the room. "Sorry my phone was on silent somehow and I had 4 missed calls from Olivia. What brings you here Frank is Rafe ok?"

Frank just shook his head. "Not really, that's what I came to talk to you about. Let me help you finish moving that and we can talk."

Natalia looked at the bed and sighed. "I don't think…"

Frank smiled. "Hey I can help my friend move a bed. Come on."

Shrugging she followed him and they got both beds put in their new spots. Frank stood and looked around the room realizing it was Natalia's noticed that half of it was empty. "Oh please tell me you aren't moving things around for her to move back in."

Natalia sighed. "My love life is off limits Frank. Let's go down and I'll get you some ice tea as a thank you for your help."

They sat at the table and Frank sighed. "I think you need to concentrate on Rafe right now Natalia. He is not taking this well at all. He was like a zombie last night and barely spook today. He left a few hours ago saying he was going for a run."

Natalia sat back and just breathed for a moment. "I am thinking of him Frank. He needs to understand that this isn't going to change. I'm not going to just stop loving her and push her out of my life."

Frank shook his head. "Why, that's what you did to me?"

Natalia sighed. "No Frank it's not. I never loved you the way you deserved. I was running from my feelings for Olivia for so long and you got caught in the cross fire. I am so sorry that I put you through all of that but I am not sorry that I ended it before it went totally too far."

Frank held up a hand. "I know, I know but this is your son Natalia. This is too much for him."

Natalia shook her head. "I love my son more than life itself and I would give him the world if I could but I will not give up my love for Olivia and Emma. I know my son and when he has time to think about this and understand that this isn't a game that I'm serious about this he will come around."

Frank sighed. "You didn't see him last night Natalia..."

She held up a hand stopping him. "Last night he was quiet and spouted off random things that made no sense. This morning he told you the bare minimum of what happened only because you asked and he felt obligated to tell you since you let him stay with you and then he left on a run. That is my son processing."

Frank sat forward exasperated speaking to her in that condescending tone she hated. "You need to think about this and what it is doing to him Natalia. Stop being selfish and think of your son for once."

Natalia stood slamming her hands on the table. "You don't get to come into my house and tell me what to do and accuse me of being a bad parent. I have lived his whole life thinking of only my son but he is an adult now and I have a right to have a life of my own."

Taking a breath she turned away from him. "You have no idea the trials I went through raising him and I would do it all again in a heartbeat just to have the joy of being his mother." She spun back around and glared at him, "so don't you sit in my home and tell me I'm selfish because I want to be loved. I deserve a little happiness in my life for a change damn it and you need to leave."

Frank shook his head and started to speak, "Look…" but was cut off

"She asked you to leave and I think now would be a good time to do that Frankie." Olivia moved in and up next to Natalia who leaned into her shaking.

Frank stood getting more upset. "You don't get a say. This is her house."

Olivia just shook her head. "Oh Frankie, as of yesterday it is my house too and I will call your buddies down at the station and tell that you are trespassing on our property if you don't leave like she asked. Right. Now."

He looked to Natalia who just squared her shoulders and nodded along with what Olivia was saying. "This isn't going to end well for you Natalia. Rafe will never accept this."

Natalia stood firm. "You don't know my son and I better not find out you've been poisoning his head either. He has enough on his mind without your crap too."

Frank tuned and stormed out of the house and Natalia deflated and melted into Olivia. "God is it ever going to end. I know I hurt him but he needs to let it go. It's been months and he never really loved me anyway, just the idea of me."

Olivia pulled her close and kissed her softly. "He'll get over it eventually and I don't think he'd poison Rafe against you. He loves him too much to hurt him or you. Now me, he may poison him against, but we will deal with it."

Kissing her one more time she guided her toward the door. "Right now we have an over eager little girl in the car, a full delivery truck and movers awaiting your instructions."

Natalia bounced in place and kissed her soundly before bounding out the door. She had better things to do then worry about Frank Cooper.

 **A/N: Ok Chapter 2 is complete. I'm off to work on some of my Glee stuff now and I hope to have a new chapter up for There Will Always Be An Us in the next day or two. As I said at the end of Can I Say I Love You I am shooting for once a week updates on all my stories but you know my fairy, you may end up with more. Thank you for all the wonderful comments and encouragement for my new stories.**

 **All My Love  
Jen**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Heart in Your Hands**

 **Summary: After Rafe walks up to them being sweet and intimate and blows up. This is what I think should have happened. Starts in the scene after Olivia and Emma leave. Cannon until it's not** **  
** **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 3**

An hour later they had all Emma's things back in her room and she was sorting and unpacking her boxes while Olivia argued with the mover. "These things go in that room." She was exasperated and pointing to her old room

The guy just shook his head. "You told us to do whatever the lady said and she said they go in that room." He said pointing to Natalia's room.

Natalia came up the stair then and moved in beside Olivia. "What's the matter love?"

Olivia threw her hands up. "This guy will not listen and put the boxes in my room." She said once again pointing to her old room.

Natalia smiled and turned to the mover. "Can you give us just a minute please?" Then grabbed Olivia and pulled her into her room and closing the door.

She moved in close and wrapped her arms around her. "When we talked about you moving in we said this time you'd me _moving in._ As in us together, look around baby."

Olivia looked around and noticed the bed was different and her old furniture was there and the closet was half empty. She looked back to Natalia with so much hope and love in her eyes it almost brought her to tears. "I want you here with me love. I want to fall asleep in your arms every night and wake up with you every morning. That is if that's what you want too."

Olivia pulled her in closer and kissed her almost savagely before letting her go. "Of course that's what I want, thank you baby."

Natalia smile up at her. "You don't have to thank me. I love you and need you here with me from now on. Now, we need to let these movers finish up so we can get you all settled and they can go home."

Olivia kissed her softly one last time and they opened the door to let a smirking mover deposit her things in there. She chose to ignore him and just set about getting things done.

The movers left an hour later and Olivia stayed in their room and unpacked her things. Natalia went to help Emma than downstairs to do the rest. They only paused for dinner and finished up around 9:00.

Emma said they had to smash all the boxes and not save them because they were home for good. They agreed and it became a game. Emma collapsed on the couch after smashing the last box. "I think it's time for a movie night."

Natalia smiled and shook her head. "Oh no, it's time for a bath and bed. Go on up and I'll be there in a minute."

Emma groaned and rolled off the couch. "Ok Ma but can we have a movie night tomorrow? We didn't get one last night or tonight."

Olivia looked up from her own place on the couch. "We'll see. We don't know what is going on with Rafe yet or if we will need to do anything else."

She just nodded tiredly and made her way up the stairs. Olivia looked up at Natalia who was standing in front of her watching Emma go up. Once she was out of sight she pulled her down into her lap. "Olivia!"

She quieted her protest capturing her lips slow and tenderly. Natalia melted and sighed into the kiss. When they broke apart Natalia caressed her face kissing her chin. "I swear I'll never get tired of kissing you."

Olivia chuckled turning her head to kiss her palm lightly. "I have to say that makes me extremely happy since I am addicted to you already."

Natalia leaned in again but they ended up laughing instead when Emma called down for help. She pecked her lips and stood "To be continued. I'm going to help Emma why don't you get a shower than I'll get one when you're done while you read to her."

Olivia stood and followed her up the stairs pausing to kiss Emma's head and Natalia's cheek on her way to their bathroom. After her shower she went to tuck Emma in and read her a story and Natalia headed off to shower herself.

As she stood and let the hot water cascade down her achy body she thought of the past few days. She and Olivia had had an honest conversation of where they wanted their relationship to go and started moving in that direction. Rafe finally knows about them, though the way he found out could have been better. He didn't take it well and she still needed to talk to him again tomorrow and bring him home.

She had finally asked Olivia and Emma to come home and they were settled and unpacked. She was more than happy with her life right now. The only thing that would make it better is for Rafe to come home and accept them and she had faith that with time he would come around. She knew her son.

She finished up with her shower, dressed and headed back to her room. Olivia hadn't made it back to their room yet and she didn't want to get in bed without her so she walked over and looked out of the window toward the pond. She wondered if they could build a little gazebo by their pond to enjoy this summer for picnics. Emma would no doubt love it and it would be a wonderful place to cuddle with Olivia to watch their baby play and feed the ducks.

She smiled as a set of arms wrapped around her from behind. Olivia kissed her neck softly. "You're thinking too loud angel, I could hear you down the hall. Is everything ok, you looked so lost in thought there when I came in?"

Natalia leaned into her turning her head to kiss her cheek. "Everything is perfectly fine honey. I was just thinking that a small gazebo would be a nice addition to the pond. Somewhere we can snuggle together to watch Em with her ducks."

Olivia smiled, "I like that, maybe one with padded benches or some of those patio couches instead. We'll look into it." She leaned down and kissed her shoulder, up neck to her ear and back down her jaw.

Natalia tilted her head giving better access. "God your lips feel so good on my skin." She groaned and smiled. "See, this is why I waited so long to kiss you."

Olivia stopped kissing her and turned her slightly. "What do you mean?"

Turning fully in Olivia's arms she put hers around her neck. "I knew that once I felt your lips against mine again but for real, I would want to feel them as often as possible. We kissed for the first time yesterday and already I can't imagine not kissing you every chance I get. If I had kissed you before there is no way we would have kept things a secret from anyone as long as we did." She rose up and kissed Olivia deeply. "They're intoxicating. I knew just staring at them they would be"

Olivia moaned into the kiss then smiled. "You're probably right. I think it would have a hard time not kissing you when the whim hit. Does this mean I can kiss you anytime I want now?"

Natalia pecked her lips lightly. "I don't think at work in to middle of a meeting would be appropriate but yes because I'm not going to not kiss you if I get the need to because we are in Towers or the park. I love you and I don't care who knows it."

Olivia rested their foreheads together and sighed happily. "I love you too. I'm so happy right now honey but I'm scare."

Natalia looked into her eyes. "What's scaring you baby?"

Olivia shrugged slightly looking away, "the other shoe dropping. All my life when good things come to me something happens and the other shoe drops and I lose it. I don't think I'll survive losing you Natalia. I've never felt this way for another person ever and I'm so scared of losing you."

Natalia lifted her chin and nuzzled her nose. "You're not going to lose me Olivia and it's not true. You don't always lose the good things in your life. You have the Beacon that is thriving and ready to be expanded on. You have Emma and Ava, awesome friends like Buzz and Lillian."

Olivia sighed. "Yes but I have had to fight so hard to have those things. Hell I'm still fighting for some of it. Ava's gone and Alan is always trying to take Emma from me. The Beacon is good but you never know what is going to happen…"

Natalia took her took her face in her hands. "Then fight for me Olivia, fight for us because I sure as hell plan on fighting for you. Ava is ok and you still have her she's just trying to find herself right now but she's doing well. The Beacon Is fine but if something happens and you lose it tomorrow we would figure something out. We are both resourceful people, we'd be ok."

She pulled her in and the kiss was so sweet and full of love it brought tears to Olivia's eyes. She pulled back after a few moments and kissed away Olivia's tears. "Stop fearing what hasn't happened baby and just enjoy what we have. Just love me and know that no matter what happens in the future we will fight together to keep what he have and I will never willingly let you go."

Olivia sobbed out as she pushed back in and desperately took Natalia's mouth. Natalia just held on and gave back all she was given. Olivia tilted her head more slowing the kiss as she deepened it. Natalia moaned into her mouth and buried her hands in her hair. Olivia's hands started to roam and she ran them up her back and then down over soft luscious globes pulling their hips together.

They both moaned at the contact and pulled away panting. "Olivia… you… that… Jesus…" She growled and dove back in kissing Olivia for all she was worth.

Olivia wasn't complaining as she returned the kiss and pulled her hips close again while tuning them. She guided Natalia back toward the bed and only stopped when the back of her knees hit the bed. Pushing forward gently she lay her down and followed her on to their bed never breaking the kiss.

Once she was hovering above her finally releasing her lips just looking into her eyes. "God you are so beautiful Natalia."

Natalia blushed and rose up enough to take her lips slowly pulling Olivia down fully. "I always feel beautiful when you look at me like that. I love you so much."

Olivia tried to not rest all her weight on her but Natalia wouldn't let her move too much. "I'm gonna crush you."

Natalia shook her head holding on tightly. "No, I want to feel you, please Liv."

She immediately relaxed and kissed her chastely as she ran her hands up her sides. "We really should try and get so sleep."

Natalia looked up at her incredulously causing her to chuckle. "I want to you so much right now," she kissed her softly, "but I really want our first time to be special baby."

Natalia smiled. "It will be because it's us honey. All I need is you here with me."

Olivia sighed and buried her face in Natalia's neck. "I know but I want it to be just me and you for our first. I mean I love our children I just want to be able to take my time with you." kissing her neck she rose up. "I don't want the risk of someone walking in. I want to devour you with nothing getting in the way."

Natalia groaned at the thought of being devoured than smiled up at her adoringly. "What did you have in mind?"

Olivia grinned. "I was thinking maybe next weekend, Emma going with Jody after school Friday night and Saturday to go to a carnival outside of Bloomington. She won't be home until Sunday after noon. I want to take you away. You're off work until Next Monday and I can take off Friday. We can leave after Emma leaves for school."

Natalia thought for a moment. "I think I like this plan," pulling her in again she softly took her lips and just explored her mouth for a bit. "Are you sure you don't need me to come back this week? Rafe starts work Monday so I really don't need to be here for him."

She shook her head and shifted to lie alongside of her. "No, you took these two weeks to get him settled and take a moment for yourself. Now, if you just want to come back because you are so bored and miss me so much I will not tell you no. That's up to you honey."

Natalia rolled with her leaning on her elbow with her head in her hand looking down at her. "So, tomorrow I bring home our son, this week I help him get settled and come back to work early if I get overwhelmed by missing you and Friday we are going where for the weekend?"

Olivia chuckled. "That my love is a surprise."

Natalia huffed but her smile betrayed her annoyance. "Fine, ok then we spend the weekend away and come back Sunday in time for Emma to get home."

"I can get us back in time for church services honey. We'll just leave a little early."

She shrugged, "I haven't been going. I'm looking for another church. I've been just spending an hour on Sunday with my bible and prayer. I think I found a new one that I was going to try tomorrow before I go talk to Rafe."

"Why did you stop going?" She was ready to tear someone apart if they upset her.

Natalia sighed. "I'm just tired of Father Ray and I want to worship somewhere that accepts my family. The last time I went Emma was with me and he lectured me about corrupting our daughter with our lifestyle. I haven't been back since. I can worship God and have my faith and not be catholic or agree with all the teachings."

Olivia shook her head. "I hate that you're losing your church because of me."

Natalia leaned down and kissed her nose. "I am not losing anything honey I'm just changing churches."

"You told me half of what you love about the church was the fellowship of the other people that were there with you."

Natalia chuckled. "There will be people at the new church Liv. I'll just have to work with some new people on some new committees and maybe meet some other couples like us or at least accept us. I promise you I am not losing anything. God loves me and I will find somewhere I am more comfortable worshiping."

Olivia thought for a moment. "Ok, tomorrow we will go with you to the new church. Then next Sunday if you like it there and want to go back we will leave early enough for us to make it to services. We can bring a set of dress clothes with us and I'll go with you."

Natalia looked shocked. "Oh Liv, you don't have too. I know how uncomfortable it all makes you."

Olivia put a finger to her mouth to stop her. "My mother's religion, how she worshiped and raised us to think about god is what makes me uncomfortable. Her God was about fear. You are showing me that wasn't right. You showed me that God is about love and I want to go with you and see that it can be better. I want to share my life with you and for you to share yours with me. That includes your faith. I see how much Emma enjoys going with you. How much it means to you and I want to share that part of you too."

Natalia hugged her tightly with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, but promise me if it makes you too uncomfortable you won't force yourself to go because of me."

Olivia nodded and they shared another kiss. Natalia rolled to turn off the lamp and laid her head on Olivia's chest settling in with a contented sigh. "You make me so happy Olivia."

Olivia smiled and kissed the top of her head. "You make me happy too. I love you so much." She held her close as she felt and heard her breathing even out. "Goodnight sweetheart."

Natalia breathed into her neck and groggily answered. "Goodnight, I love you" then she was out for the night.

Olivia followed shortly after with a contented smile on her face. Dealing with bringing Rafe home tomorrow and helping him understand that she really did love his mother was going to be a challenge. It would be hard but she was willing to fight for Natalia and their family and that included their very headstrong boy. She knew if he just gave her a chance she could prove herself to him. She just hoped he was willing.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Heart in Your Hands**

 **Summary: After Rafe walks up to them being sweet and intimate and blows up. This is what I think should have happened. Starts in the scene after Olivia and Emma leave. Cannon until it's not** **  
** **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 4**

The next morning Olivia woke to an empty bed. She rolled over and stretched smelling the intoxicating aroma of coffee and breakfast. She spared a glance at the clock and decided to go ahead and get her shower in really quick so she could get dressed after they ate giving Natalia a chance to shower as well.

When she was done she threw on a robe and brushed out her hair before heading down. When she came to the kitchen she found Emma setting the table and Natalia setting out the food. She walked over and kissed Emma's head and softly kissed Natalia's lips before sitting. "Good morning how are my girls this morning?"

Emma beamed. "We're going to a new church today mommy."

Olivia smiled. "I know I'm going with you."

Emma stopped all movement and stared at her. "You are?"

Olivia chuckled. "Yes jellybean, I can't let you and Natalia have all the fun without me."

Natalia kissed her cheek then sat down holing their hands while she said grace. She looked back to her when she was done, "I'm not used to seeing you this awake in the mornings."

Olivia shrugged. "I've been feeling better and better every day. I'm starting to get my full energy back. I used to be a morning person. Not perky like you but easier to get up and around."

"I'm so happy you are doing so well honey." She just smiles as a tear came to her eye so happy that she was doing so much better.

"I have you to thank for that. You helped me get here and help me more and more every day." Olivia intertwined their fingers kissing the back of her hand before releasing it and tucking in to her food.

Emma smiled brightly at them. "I'm so glad to be home."

Natalia ruffled her hair, "I'm glad you're here baby. After you finish eating you need to get your shower. I put out that new dress you wanted to wear on your bed."

Emma just nodded happily while she ate. After breakfast they all move to dress and were ready and out the door in plenty of time to make it. As they pulled up and parked in front of the Episcopal Church Emma squealed in delight. "This is Jody's church; it's so much fun here." She pushed open her door and scrambled out to wait in front of the car bouncing excitedly.

Olivia and Natalia shared a smile as they got out at joined her. As they walked in they heard another squeal and looked up to see Jody making a beeline for Emma and her mother Susan following behind with an amused smile on her face.

Jody and Emma immediately made it to their usual pew when Emma came with them and left the moms to smile after them. "It's nice to see you here. I'm surprised though. Emma told us you were catholic."

Olivia stiffened but Natalia placed a hand on the small of her back to calm her. "We are but recently I have not been happy there with the way our priest was treating and talking to me about my family so I decided a change was in order."

Susan smiled sadly with a nod. "It's sad that you had to be made to feel that way but I am so glad you chose to come here. I don't know if you would like to or not but I'm on the baking committee and we are always looking for help. Jody loves your cookies and you can meet Mary. She's so much fun and I bet her wife Charlie and Olivia would get along great."

Natalia beamed looking back at Olivia. Olivia smile putting an arm around her waist. "Whatever you want to do, maybe we can meet them after the service."

Natalia nodded happily and Susan just smiled brightly at them. "I'm so glad you two figured it all out. You look so happy and Emma looked over the moon when you walked in this morning."

Olivia chuckled. "Thank you but I think Emma's was more about Jody being here then us."

Natalia swat her playfully. "You know she's happy about us too."

"I know she is honey."

Susan chuckled. "You two are so cute. Would you like to sit with Mark and me? We have plenty of room with us and Emma is already there with Jody."

Natalia nodded. "We'd love too."

They sat and talked with Mark for a few before the service started. After the morning announcements and prayer the children went off to children's church and the main sermon started. Natalia really enjoyed it and liked the way the priest spoke. Once it was over Emma and Jody made it back to them.

As they made their way to the exit Susan was asking them what they thought. "How did you like the service? You should also come and try out our Sunday school. We have an amazing leader in our couples group."

Natalia looked to Olivia who just shrugged. "I really like the sermon today and your priest is very easy to listen to and understand. He's also funny, I like the way he used a little comedy throughout." She looked back to Olivia trying to gage her reaction.

Olivia smiled. "It was nice. The last time I went to a service the priest was uptight, spoke in Latin and condemned me."

She shrugged and Natalia moved to speak but was cut off before she could. "Well I assure you that that will never happen here. It is not my job to condemn people only to help lift them closer to the lord."

They turned around and Susan smiled. "Good morning Father Patrick. This is Natalia Rivera and Olivia Spencer. They're Emma's parents."

The priest's eyes lit up at Emma's name. "Oh she is such a joy."

They beamed with pride and Emma pushed between them to hug the priest. "Hello Pat, Ma says we might be coming here all the time now if she likes it. I hope she does because I like you a lot better than Father Ray. He not nice like you and talks mean about my ma, mommy and me."

Natalia was shocked. She had no idea that Emma had heard him. Father Patrick just smiled. "Well Miss Emma you know I will not talk like that about your family. You are all welcome here." He spoke to Emma but looked at Natalia and Olivia with sincerity as he did. "I hope you decide to make your home with us."

Olivia shook his hand. "It's whatever makes Natalia happy but I'm with Emma, I like you better than the other one already."

Natalia smiled. "We will definitely be back next week and make a decision after that."

He took her hand and smiled. "If there is anything I can do to help in your decision process let me know. My door is always open."

They thanked him and moved on Susan pulled them over to another group. As they approached a voice rose through the crowd. "Oh Susan, you brought me baby gays." The woman looked at her menacingly.

Susan's jaw dropped and Natalia was about to say something but Olivia beat her to it. "Oh Charlene Charlene Charlene. You are not scary or intimidating you should stop trying. I know scarier lesbians then you."

At this point Susan, Natalia and Mary's jaws were on the ground and they were speechless as Olivia and Charlie glared at each other. Charlie started laughing and the others took a breath as she and Olivia hugged. "Whatever lady, and don't call me that you know I hate it."

Olivia laughed pulling Natalia forward. "Natalia this is Charlie, she owns towers and is also friends with our esteemed mayor."

Natalia took her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Charlie kissed her hand smiling. "The pleasure is all mine," she turned to another woman beside her. "This is my wife Mary."

She and Mary shook hands and started talking with Susan about an upcoming bake sale. Charlie and Olivia just smile at them as they turned back to each other. "So, you finally got your head out of your ass and took that woman from the good detective?"

Olivia's jaw dropped in shock. "How did you..?"

Charlie shrugged and smiled. "You and Doris should find somewhere else to talk about things then at my bar. I was stocking and overheard you. Well that and that damn PSA of Doris's. I made her pay double and in cash for a month for that little stunt."

Olivia just shook her head and laughed. "We blackmailed her after I found out about her. It doesn't matter anyway. If I had been in my right mind I would have sought you out in the first place."

Charlie chuckled. "Well, as much as I love her she is a bit of a mess but I'm glad she helped you."

The other ladies turned back to them and Mary spoke to Charlie. "That's double the swear jar price, we're at church.

Olivia burst out laughing and Charlie glared at her. "Oh my god you have one too?"

At this she and Charlie both laughed and Natalia and Mary didn't seem amused. Mary ignored them and turned to Natalia. "Would you three like to join us at the picnic?"

They just looked to her confused and Susan chuckled. "The church has a picnic every Sunday at the park across the street weather permitting. We always have extra if you would like to join us."

Olivia just shrugged leaving the decision up to Natalia. Natalia looked at her watch and sighed. "I wish we had time but our son is supposed to be meeting me at the house in an hour and I still need to cook lunch but defiantly next week."

Susan nodded her understanding. "We'll count on it then. I usually bring a main dish and a side. Cookies are about the only dessert I can accomplish. You can bring whatever you like."

The girls came running up about that time and they all said their goodbyes. On the way home they discussed the church and decided if after the service next Sunday if Natalia still liked it that it was a keeper. They already knew and liked people there, Emma was happy with her friend and Olivia had a friend there. If the message the church put out was good from week to week that was good enough for Natalia.

When they pulled into the drive Rafe was sitting on the porch waiting for Natalia. Emma ran up and threw herself in his arms hugging him tight then turned to Olivia. "Can I take some bread out and feed the duck while we wait for lunch?"

Olivia shook her head. "You still have some homework to do. Why don't you do that first then we will talk."

Emma pouted in defeat and Natalia smiled. "Get done by the time we eat and we can have a little picnic by the pond so you can feed them when we are done eating."

Emma whooped her excitement and bound in the house up the stairs to her room. They chuckled at her and turned to an irritated Rafe. "I thought you said you wanted to talk to me after church. I went to church this morning and Father Ray said you hadn't been there in weeks."

Natalia sighed. "I haven't been. I stopped going to that church when he insinuated that we were not good mothers. We were at a new church this morning."

He looked at Olivia shocked, "You went to church?"

Olivia just nodded. "Yes, your ma is teaching me about her God. It's been an enlightening day. I think that was the first service I have ever enjoyed in my life."

Natalia beamed at her then turned back to Rafe. "Well, come on in and you can help me with lunch."

They went in to the kitchen and Olivia moved in and whispered in her ear. "I'm going to go up and check some emails for the Beacon so you can talk to him. Text or holler for me if you need or want me."

She kissed Natalia's cheek and left the room. Rafe shook his head. "Where is she going?"

Natalia looked at him sadly. "She's going upstairs to check on some work stuff to give us some privacy to talk."

He scoffed and folded his arms. "Whatever."

Natalia shook her head and gave him a bowl full of uncut vegetables. "Here cut up the salad."

He took them and stood at the sink. As he washed them and started cutting them he noticed some stuff in the kitchen that hadn't been there since Olivia had lived there before. He looked into the living room and confirmed that Olivia's stuff was back in there too.

He turned angrily to his Ma. "I was gone for one day and you move her back in here. What the hell ma?"

Natalia took him by the arm and pushed him into a seat. "One, you will not talk to me like that so tone it down. Two, the amount of money you owe the swear jar when you get your first pay check is adding up so if I were you and you didn't want to beat out the amount of money that Olivia puts in that thing I would watch my mouth."

He just stared at her incredulously and stayed silent. She took a deep breath taking his hand. "I told you the other day, I love her and I want us all together. Now that you know there is no reason for her and Emma not to come home."

He shook his head. "I can't live like this ma. You gave up the church for her and you move her in here and don't even think about how I feel about it. I'm going to see if Frank with let me stay with him until I can figure something else out."

He moved to stand and she pulled him back. "No, you stop and listen. I didn't give up the church for her, I gave it up for me and I found one that I think I'm going to enjoy so much more. Of course I thought of you and your feelings. Also You can't live anywhere else."

He clenched his fists. "The hell I can't."

"No, not for a year you can't. The judge said you have to live at this residence for a year during your probation."

He looked at her like she grew a second head. "Are you serious, you're really going to force me to live in this this…"

She held up a hand. "Watch it Rafe. I didn't ask you when I married your father. I didn't ask you when I was going to marry Frank. Why would you think that I would ask you now? The person doesn't change that fact that I am an adult, your mother and this is my house and if I want her to live here that is my choice…"

She was about to say more but a beeping sound started coming from Olivia's purse. She looked at it sharply recognizing it than Natalia was out of her chair and running up the stairs so fast Rafe struggled to keep up. He was right behind her not sure what was happening. When she rounded the door frame she found Olivia slumped on the floor by the bed.

Falling to her knees she pulled Olivia in her arms. "What's wrong baby?"

Olivia leaned into her heavily holding her chest. "It's… too fast… hard… breathe…"

Natalia went to pull her phone out shaking but Rafe pushed her away and scooped Olivia up in his arms. "The ambulance will take too long." He adjusted his hold and was out the door.

Natalia grabbed Emma and they were outside behind him. She climbed in the back and Rafe pull Olivia in her lap, strapped Emma in the front and they were off racing toward the hospital.

 **A/N: Don't hate me my Fairy made me do it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Heart in Your Hands**

 **Summary: After Rafe walks up to them being sweet and intimate and blows up. This is what I think should have happened. Starts in the scene after Olivia and Emma leave. Cannon until it's not** **  
** **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 5**

Rafe pulled into the ambulance bay and took a now unconscious Olivia out of the car. Rick and a team of people met them and he laid her down on a gurney. Natalia had called him on the way so he could be ready. "I'll let you know the second I know what is going on guys." And with that he followed the gurney in.

Natalia led the kids to the waiting room and breathed a sigh of relief when Buzz was there waiting for them. "Lillian called so I came to keep Emma company."

Natalia hugged him. "Thank you Buzz, can you take her to the play area? As soon as I know anything I'll let you know I just…"

He stopped her and kissed her forehead. "Say no more."

Natalia knelt in front of Emma. "Hey baby, you're going to go with Buzz to the kid's room while I fill out papers and we figure out how mommy is. Do you want Rafe to come with you too?"

Emma looked up at her with a tiny tear. "No, he needs to stay with you so you're not alone. Will you come get me..?"

She scooped her up in a hug. "The second I know what's going on and make sure she's ok I'll come get you or have Buzz bring you to me. Just like I always do."

Emma nodded into her neck and kissed her cheek before going with Buzz. A lady came over with a bunch of forms and she sat to fill them out. Rafe watched as she filled out the papers. "Why do you fill out her papers ma?"

Natalia sighed. "Because I am her medical power of attorney and she is mine. We take care of each other."

Rafe shook his head. "I should be the one to make decisions for you Ma, not her. I know you worry about Dad's heart but…"

"This has nothing to do with Gus's heart and everything to do with the woman I love." As her voice rose so did she and he shrank in his seat a little. "I love her Rafe. I _need_ her and if something were to happen to her I don't think I would survive it. I trust her with my life and she trusts me with hers. It should not be the job of our children to make those decisions so we had papers drawn up so that burden was not on you guys. Now just shut up and let me take care of this useless crap until they come and tell me how she is."

She sat back down next to a stunned and speechless Rafe and started writing again. When she was done she took it to the desk and started pacing the waiting room. As more time passes she got more and more agitated. Rafe watched as she slowly came unglued praying that Rick or Lillian would come out soon and keep her from exploding or having a meltdown.

He walked over to her stopping her. "I'm sorry ma; I shouldn't have said that about her heart. The rest can wait until later once she's ok."

He opened his arms and she fell into them, grateful for the comfort. They sat and he just kept her in his arms until Rick came in. They were both on their feet and next to him quickly. "How is she Rick can I see her?"

Rick sighed. "I think she's going to be ok. There is a malfunction with her pacemaker and we need to go in and fix it. It's a quick thing and shouldn't take an hour."

Natalia sighed, "She's been doing so well lately Rick. How far is this going to set her back?"

Rick shook his head. "It's hard to say just yet. I'll know more once I fix it and can fully check her out. It's possible that it won't affect her at all. Now, I'll take you and you can see her for a minute before we take her back. She's awake and asking for you both."

Natalia smiled in relief that she was awake and Rafe just looked confused as to why she would want to see him. When they made it to the room Natalia made a beeline for Olivia and sobbed into her chest. "You can't scare me like this Liv."

Olivia ran her hand threw her hair. "I'll be ok baby. Rick just has to give me a reboot or something."

She chuckled a little at their inside joke and just leaned in and kissed her softly before sitting back and holding her hand. "Buzz is with Emma in the play room. She's scared but brave as ever."

Olivia smile and finally noticed Rafe standing uncomfortably in the corner. "Come here please."

He came over and stood on the other side of her. She smiled and took his hand. "Thank you for getting me here so fast. Rick said you probably saved my life. I wanted to talk to you really quick before they take me back."

He nodded and sat in the chair on that side of her. "I know you don't like this and I'm not asking you to. What I will ask is for you to be here for your ma and your sister. If something happens…"

Natalia stopped her. "Hey, none of that."

Olivia smiled and pulled up her hand to kiss the back of it. "I need to say this to him, please?" Natalia sighed and nodded as she continued. "If something happens to me in the operating room and I don't make it…"

She paused and squeezed Natalia's hand as a small sob escaped her. "If that happens I need you to help her. I am leaving Emma in her care and everything I own is being left to her, Ava, Emma and you. They'll need you Rafe. Promise me you'll be there for them."

Rafe just sat there stunned nodding his head. Natalia had stilled while listening this was a first she's heard of this. "What did you do Olivia?"

Olivia shrugged. "We can't legally get married in this state so I made sure that you and our children were taken care of if something happened to me and I don't want Emma with anyone but you, Rafe and Ava. I don't trust anyone else with her."

Rick came in and smiled sadly to them. "I'm sorry Olivia I need to get you back there so I can get you back to your family."

Rafe and Natalia nodded as they stood. Rafe squeezed her hand, "I promise."

Olivia smiled with a nod and Natalia leaned over and kissed her sweetly. "Come back to me, I need you."

Olivia winked as she moved away. "I'll see you in a bit."

Rafe wrapped his arms around his ma as they wheeled Olivia out of the room and tears poured out of her. Natalia let him hold her for a moment then composed herself. She cleaned her face, squared her shoulders and headed out the door. Rafe followed as she made her way through the corridors. He smiled slightly when they came to the doors of the play room.

Natalia took a deep breath and opened the door. Emma looked up and ran to her. "Is mommy ok?"

Natalia scooped her up and sat with her in her lap. "Do you remember the little box they put in that helps her heart beat the way it's supposed to?" Emma nodded and she continued. "Well, Rick say's there is something wrong with it and he is going to fix it. It should take about an hour and then I will ask him how long until you can see her."

Emma laid her head on Natalia's shoulder. "Is she going to be ok?"

Kissing her head Natalia pulled her face up by her chin to look into her eyes. "What do I always say?"

Emma smile. "By the grace and power of God she will survive and come home to us."

Natalia kissed her nose, "exactly."

Emma hugged her tight and sat back looking back up at her. "Can we go to the chapel and pray now? It worked every other time and I want to talk to God please."

Natalia smiled and stood putting her down beside her. "Of course we can baby. That was going to be my next suggestion."

Emma grabbed her hand then held out her other for Rafe. He smiled and moved in next to her taking it and they headed to the chapel. Buzz shot off a text to Lillian to let her know where they were and followed them.

Once they made it there Emma moved away from them and went to light a candle. She waited as Rafe and Natalia did the same and they all sat together in a pew and bowed their heads to pray.

Buzz walked over and lit a candle himself sending up his own prayer. He went to the back and watched the others. If only Frank could see this and get it through his head, he thought, maybe he could move on. This was a family and that wasn't changing anytime soon. He smiled to himself at his next thought. Olivia finally found her home and it warmed his heart. Now she just needed to get over the latest hump and come back to her people.

A little while later Emma giggled hearing Rafe's stomach growl. "Hey, don't laugh at me, I didn't eat breakfast and I'm hungry."

Emma smile, "Well then I guess you should have been at home with us this morning and Ma would have fed you too. We had eggs and bacon and muffins and…"

At the mention of food his stomach growled again. "Stop your killing me here."

Natalia smile indulgently at them. "Rafe why don't you and Buzz take Emma and go get some lunch? I'm not really hungry so I think I'll stay here for a little while and meet you back in the children's waiting room." She handed him some cash out of her purse.

He took her hand. "Are you sure you want to be here alone Ma?"

She smiled sadly. "Yes, I think I just want to talk to him a little more."

He nodded and they both hugged her before making their way out of the room. Buzz came over and kissed her head then followed them out.

Natalia moved forward and knelt at the altar. She bowed her head as tears gathered. "Lord please see us through this. I know you would not have given me this love for her just to take her from me so soon. I finally understand what you were doing for me when you brought Nicky back into my life. You were bringing Olivia along with him. Thank you for giving her to me, now I just need her to stay."

She grew silent but didn't move silently praying and rocking in place. She had no idea how long she had been there but felt the ache in her knees as she turned when the door opened. Buzz smiled and walked over to help her up. "I was just checking on you. Your kids are in the children's waiting room playing a game."

Natalia smiled and hugged him. "Thank you for being here Buzz. I know you're still upset with me over the whole mess I made with Frank."

Buzz shook his head. "No, forgave you for that a while back. I see now that this is the right thing for you. I always did, I just wish you would have figured it out before but it's over and I see now. You and Olivia, it just makes sense. Even if no one else sees it, I do."

Tears started streaming down her face as he pulled her into his arms. "Thank you Buzz, you have no idea what that means to me. I may not have loved Frank like a wife should and I am so sorry I hurt him but I always loved you like a daughter and I was heartbroken when I let you down."

He sighed and squeezed her tight. "No more worries about me. We're good darlin'."

She smiled and let him lead her out of the room. They joined the kids in the waiting room and sat watching them play a game as they waited.

 **A/N: We will find out for sure in the next Chapter how Olivia is. The fairy was mean today but you gotta love her.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: My Heart in Your Hands**

 **Pairing: Olivia/Natalia** **  
** **Rating: NC-17** **  
** **Summary: After Rafe walks up to them being sweet and intimate and blows up. This is what I think should have happened. Starts in the scene after Olivia and Emma leave. Cannon until it's not** **  
** **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 6**

It had been almost two hours and they hadn't heard anything. Natalia was starting to get very worried. Rick had said it was an easy fix that would take less than an hour. What was taking so long? Emma had fallen asleep a half hour ago and she being there and aware of every move Natalia made forced her to be calm but with their baby sleeping she was losing her mind.

She paced across the room again and Rafe shared a look with Buzz who just shrugged accustomed to how Natalia was in the waiting room. "If I were you I'd let her be."

He shook his head as he stood and walked over to her. "Ma, you need to calm down. You're going to give yourself a heart attack and then you're no good to anyone."

Natalia looked at him like he'd grown another head than resumed pacing. Buzz just shook his head. He tried to warn the boy. If he bothered her anymore she would blow up. She just needed to move.

Rafe sighed and moved to stop her again but Buzz stood and pulled him back speaking quietly in his ear. "Leave her if you don't want her to lose it. She will blow up if you don't leave her be."

Rafe wanted to argue but sat anyway and just watched her. "Why does she do that?" He whispered to him.

Buzz looked at him incredulously. "You're joking right now right?" Rafe shook his head looking confused and Buzz just shook his head. "Your mother loves that woman more than life itself. The only thing more important to her than Olivia is you, Emma and Ava. Until she knows that Olivia's ok she's going to be going crazy."

They looked up as the door opened and Natalia left the room. Rafe moved to follow but Buzz pulled him back down. "She's just going to the nurse's desk to ask questions. She'll be back she just has to keep moving. Trust me I've seen this every time Olivia ends up here."

Rafe just sat looking at the door. "You're wrong though. She cares more about Olivia than she does me. She's choosing her over me."

Buzz shook his head. "You really are that stupid. That woman would stand in front of a bus for you. Gun to both your heads and she could only choose one she'd choose you every time and that is exactly what Olivia would want her to do too. But if you are trying to keep them apart that is selfish of you and I know she raised you better than that and she knows this too."

Rafe looked at him confused and Buzz smiled sadly. "Did you tell her you didn't want her with Olivia?"

Rafe nodded. "It isn't right and she needs to stop this before she gets hurt."

"Is it not right because of the fact that she is with a woman or because it's Olivia?"

Rafe just looked away for a moment thinking. "Olivia will hurt her. She doesn't know how to love. Frank said…"

Buzz grabbed his arm and shook it. "You cannot listen to Frank where this is concerned. All he cares about is that he wants your Ma for himself not what is best for her. Frank said your Ma is making you come home with them and I know Olivia moved back in yesterday because she came by Company for coffee on her way to pack. She's forcing you to be around isn't she?"

Rafe nodded still upset about that. "Yes she is and it's crap."

"No Rafe it's not. You want your mom to be happy right?" Rafe nodded and he continued. "You're afraid of Olivia hurting her and you're not 100% ok with them both being women. She wants you to be around on an everyday basis so you can see how real it is. And let me tell you, I have known Olivia for many years and that woman is 100% devoted to your mother like I have never seen her with anyone in the 10 years I have known her. You'll see it too if you give it a chance son. Just be there and watch them."

Rafe took an angry breath and Buzz sighed. "Let me ask you this, I heard you talking to Daisy behind company the other day and I know you have a date this week. Are you going to discuss that with your Ma and ask her for permission?"

Rafe looked up shock and a little irritated. "Of course not it's my life. I can date who I want."

Buzz just raised an eyebrow looking at him poignantly and light went off in his head. He looked down at his hands and sighed realizing what Buzz was getting at. Before they could say any more they looked to the door as Natalia came back in and started pacing again.

Buzz leaned over and spoke quietly in his ear. "Just think about it."

Emma started to stir and Natalia was instantly sitting next to her calming herself and Buzz breathed sigh of relief that she had started to wake up.

Emma sat up rubbing her eyes and looked to Natalia. "Did Uncle Rick come to tell us about mommy yet?"

Natalia smile sadly. "Not yet baby."

Emma's looked at the clock and her bottom lip started to quiver. Rafe got up and scooped her up in his arm. "Hey, none of that. He's probably just taking his time so he does his very best work. No tears munchkin, there's no reason for them and they make me sad."

Emma smiled slightly and burrowed into his neck. Natalia mouthed thank you and looked toward the door as Rick popped his head in. "Natalia can I see you for a moment?"

She nodded and kissed both kids. "I will be back as soon as I can to let you know what is going on."

They nodded and she headed out the door. Rafe handed Emma to Buzz and followed after her wanting to be there for her if needed.

Rick turned and sat on a bench in the hall pulling her down with him. "Ok, she's doing good and is in recovery. It took longer than anticipated because we ended up having to totally replace the pacemaker because it was shocking her heart. I don't foresee any problems and she should be back to normal in a few days. I'm keeping her tonight and if all goes well I will send her home tomorrow."

Natalia started to speak but got choked up and had to clear her throat before trying again. "So she's fine?"

Rick smile with a nod. "Yes, it was just a faulty pacemaker. Thanks to this young man's quick thinking she is going to be terrorizing us all for a long time."

Natalia finally totally deflated as tears started pouring out of her eyes. "Thank you Rick." She turned into Rafe and fell into his arms. "Thank you so much Mijo."

He just held her close and let her cry it out, Rick smiling sadly next to them. Once she finally calmed she turned back to Rick as she wiped her eyes. "When can I see her and when can Emma?"

Rick stood taking her hand to help her up. "I will have Lillian come to get you once she has Olivia settled into a room and Emma and Rafe can go in after Dinner for an hour before visiting hours is over. I want her to rest but I know she won't unless you are with her. We are getting you a bed for you to stay with her."

Natalia noticed the time and looked to Rafe. "Do you mind taking Emma to dinner at Company and bringing her back at 7:00? I think she would like being with you better than me having to call Jane."

Rafe smile, "I don't mind Ma. I'll take her to dinner then bring her back. I can take her home tonight if you want to sleep here and I'll put her on the bus in the morning."

Natalia sighed in relief. "That would be great honey but you can stay at the Beacon if you want so you don't have to drive all the way home."

He just shook his head. "I don't mind, besides Emma still has homework to finish and I need to get ready for work tomorrow."

Natalia sighed as she pulled an envelope out of her purse. "I forgot about that, here is a debit card for a checking account I set up for you. There is a little bit of money in there to help out until you start making your own. The account number and everything you need for your job to do direct deposit is in there. Go get your boots before you guys come back tonight."

He nodded putting the envelope in his pocket as they all stood. Natalia turned to Rick. "I'm going to talk to Emma and send them on their way. Please have Lillian come get me the second I can see her."

Rick smile and squeezed her hand. "Of course she will. She already knows."

With that he left and Natalia composed herself cleaning her face before heading back in to Emma. When she came through the door Emma looked up at her so worried. Natalia smile holding her arms out for her and Emma ran into them. "God heard our prayers baby. Mommy is ok, they had to but a new box in since the old one was bad. She has to stay the night but should be able to come home tomorrow."

Emma squealed in delight. "Can we see her now?"

"Not just yet. They are going to let me go and see her in a few minutes but you and Rafe have to come back at 7:00. Rick wants her to rest for a little bit before she has visitors. Rafe is going to take you to get some dinner at Company and you're going to help him get some boots for his new job then come back and visit with mommy. He's going to take you home after that and let you get ready for school tomorrow and get some sleep."

Emma pouted and sighed. "I wanted to be here tomorrow when she comes home."

Natalia smiled and kissed her temple. "We don't know what time she's coming home yet so you can go to school and if all goes well she will be home and settled by the time you get off the bus and we can have a movie night after dinner."

Emma beamed. "Ok ma I like that." She turned to Rafe and lifted her arms to him. "Can we go now I'm getting hungry?"

Rafe scooped her up and kissed Natalia as she released her. "Sure thing munchkin then we can get my boots and maybe an ice cream cone at the mall before coming back to see mommy."

Buzz stood as they moved to the door. "I'll be going then. Tell the troublemaker that I will be by with coffee and breakfast in the morning."

Natalia kissed his cheek and smiled brightly seeing Lillian in the doorway. "She's ready for you Natalia."

She gathered her bag and followed after her anxious just needing to see for herself that she was ok. When they rounded the door frame she made eye contact with Olivia and sighed. She rushed to her side and kissed her softly but passionately. "How are you feeling baby?"

Olivia smiled groggily. "I'm ok honey, tired and happy the donkey isn't kicking my chest anymore."

Natalia kissed her nose. "Did Rick tell you what happened?"

Olivia nodded. "Yea and I think it sucks. I wanted to enjoy a picnic with my family today."

Natalia smiles indulgently caressing her face. "I know baby but it will have to wait until at least next Sunday after church."

Olivia smiled and leaned into her hand. "Ok Love."

Lillian awed at them. "You two are too cute together I don't know how none of us saw it before. I for one am happy for you. I'm going to be here until shift change at 9:00 then I think Mary is here so if you need me press the button."

They nodded and Natalia sat on the bed next to Olivia stroking her head. Olivia was fighting to keep her eyes open and Natalia leaned in and kissed them both. "Stop fighting sleep baby. I'll be here when you wake up."

Olivia sighed and finally let sleep take her. By 7:00 Olivia was awake and the kids brought back food from Buzz and extra clothes from home for tomorrow and tonight. Natalia got a burger and Olivia got some Lillian approved soup and a tuna sandwich. They visited with Emma for the hour she was allowed to be there but Rafe was quiet for the most part.

At 8:00 Rafe gathered up Emma and they headed out for the night. Once they were gone Natalia cleaned up from dinner and changed into her sweats and a t-shirt for bed. When she came out of the bathroom Olivia had scooted over and was holding the covers for her.

Natalia smiled sadly. "God honey I want to hold you so badly but I don't want to hurt you and I'm sure the night nurse will not like it."

Olivia dropped the covers and tears gathered in her eyes. "I know but I…"

Natalia rushed to her and carefully climbed in with her. "Hey don't cry sweetheart, I'm right here. I'll fight the nurse if I have to."

She kissed her deeply and Olivia melted into her calming down. When they broke the kiss Olivia snuggled in and her eyes were drooping again. Natalia shifted settling comfortably in together and within a few minutes Olivia was asleep again.

Lillian came in to tell them good night and introduce the new nurse personally. She smiled seeing them snuggle together and Olivia sleeping. "I'm leaving for the night, this is Mary she's awesome so don't be afraid to call on her."

Mary came out from behind her and almost didn't control her volume level. "Oh my god Natalia, what happened? I haven't looked over any charts yet."

Natalia sighed in relief seeing Mary from church standing there. "Olivia has a pacemaker and it was malfunctioning. She collapsed right after we got home from church today and they had to replace it so we are here for the night."

Mary rubbed her arm. "Well, if you need anything let me know. Is it ok if I let Charlie know what's going on? She couldn't stop talking about Olivia today and telling me about some of the things they used to do to get in trouble together."

Natalia smile, "Of course. Olivia thinks highly of her and considers her a friend so it's fine."

Mary nodded and turned to the door. "Call if you need anything," and she was out the door.

Lillian smile. "Great, I'm glad you know her already. It will keep this one calmer." She leaned down and kissed her head. "Ok, I'm off for the night. Call my cell if you have any problems but with Mary you shouldn't."

They said their goodbyes and Natalia settled in and let sleep finally take her. Olivia was ok and would be going home tomorrow. Both kids were home and in bed. All in all not the most horrible day in her life but she prayed tomorrow would be better.

 **A/N: So I have all these stories to write and I plan on writing a chapter per story and rotating round but as you can see that isn't happening. For whatever reason this story is my fairy's favorite right now but I promise I will post more on There Will Always Be An Us soon. I will never abandon a story it just may take a little longer to get done. So for now enjoy this one and the stray chapter to Can I Tell You I Love you.**

 **Much love to you all  
Jen**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Heart in Your Hands  
** **  
** **Summary: After Rafe walks up to them being sweet and intimate and blows up. This is what I think should have happened. Starts in the scene after Olivia and Emma leave. Cannon until it's not** **  
** **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 7**

Rafe and Emma made it home around 8:30 and he turned to her as he parked the car. "Ok munchkin, go in and finish up your homework really quick so you can get a shower. Then I'll read to you before bed."

Emma nodded and they headed in. Once her work and shower were done Rafe read to her and she settled into her bed. "I miss mommy and ma."

Rafe sighed. "I know sweetie but they will be home tomorrow. I'm sorry you're stuck with me."

Emma smiled sadly. "I love being with you, your my brother. I just wish we were all together like we're supposed to be."

Rafe ran a hand through were hair. "We will be tomorrow night. Ma said we'd have a movie night. We'll get a bunch of pillows and blankets and you and me will make a pallet on the floor to lie on so Ma and your mommy can take the couch and Olivia can be comfortable."

Emma bounced and clapped. "That sounds like so much fun and Ma can make popcorn."

Rafe nodded happily. "See, everything will be ok. You'll see. Now why don't you close your eyes and get some sleep. I'll leave our doors open and if you need me I'll be right across the hall."

Emma nodded and rolled over closing her eyes. Rafe kissed her head covering her and turned out her light leaving her door opened as promised.

He grabbed his things and headed to the shower. Once he finished he headed down stairs to double check the doors and came back up to check on Emma before he turned in for the night. He stuck his head in her room and found that she wasn't in there. He checked his room and moved over to Olivia's old room.

He was confused to find nothing but a bed in there and moved to his Ma's room. There he found Emma curled up on a bed he didn't recognize. Looking around he realized that when they moved back in Olivia must now be sharing his mom's room.

He wasn't quite sure how to handle this so he just went over to Emma who was still awake and silently crying. He sat next to her and rubbed her back. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Emma sat up and crawled into his lap. "I wanted mommy so I came and lay on her pillow but it wasn't good enough."

Rafe sighed and held her close. "Do you want to sleep with me sweetie?"

Emma nodded into his chest. "Can we sleep here? You can use Ma's pillow. Please Rafe please?"

He looked at the bed and wasn't sure he was comfortable sleeping in their bed but Emma was so upset he was afraid not to so he sighed and lay her back down. "Ok munchkin but we are sleeping on top of their covers. Let me go grab our blankets and we will snuggle down and get some sleep."

She nodded with a sniffle and snuggled into Olivia's pillow. Rafe came back a few minutes later and covered her than lay next to her on what he assumed was his Ma's side. Emma scooted over and snuggled up to him and was out almost as soon as her head hit his chest. Laying there holding her close he thought about all that had happened since Friday. He still wasn't sure how to handle all this but it looked like he didn't have a choice in the matter.

Olivia and Emma were moved back in because it was what his Ma wanted but where did he fit in all this. He wasn't little anymore like Emma happy to have two mommies. He was a screw up that was still paying for his mistakes and intruding on what his Ma had obviously built for herself while he was in prison. He hadn't felt like he fit anywhere in a long time and he wondered if he ever would.

He wasn't sure how to take all this so for the night he just decided to block it out and get some rest. He still had to get Emma up in the morning, fed and off to school before heading to his new job. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him hoping for a good day tomorrow.

The next morning he got himself and Emma up with plenty of time to get everything done. He thanked god that after settling into the moms' bed she slept through the night. Now they were both fully dressed and making breakfast together.

Emma smile happily as she stirred the pancake batter. "You make pancakes just like ma does."

Rafe chuckled. "Well she did teach me just like she teaches you so it makes sense that we cook like her."

She thought about this for a moment then beamed at him. "Yea and then when we get big and have our own babies we can teach them too."

He just smiled and nodded as they continued to cook. After they sat, said their prayers and started eating Emma looked to Rafe looking concerned. "You are going to live with us aren't you? I heard you and ma arguing yesterday about you living with Uncle Frank."

Rafe sighed not liking that she overheard that. "I'm going to be living here munchkin. At least for the next year then we will see what is going on then."

Emma smiled brightly. "Good cause I don't want you living with him. You belong here with us. Ma and mommy said so. Mommy said if she had her way Ava would come home and all five of us would live here together."

Rafe looked at her shocked. "She did?"

Emma nodded happily. "Yep, I think that would be so awesome," she looked down at the floor and sighed, "but Ava is still too sad when she comes here so we have to visit when we can. Mommy says we might go see her for break but she has to talk to Ma first and see."

Rafe just sat stunned listening to her talk about the things she wanted to do in California with him and Ava. It was hard for him to believe that Olivia wanted him around at all let alone liking the fact that he would be living here and was making plans for a trip that included him. None of it made any sense to him.

He decided he would have to do what Buzz was telling him. Just wait and watch. He didn't like it but it looked like that was all he could do and after yesterday he wasn't going to fight with her and cause her stress. He may not be her biggest fan but that shit scared him senseless yesterday. Yes, he would just have to watch out for his Ma and be there for her if she needed him.

When Emma finished eating she smiled and sat back in her chair on a groan looking up at him. "That was so good."

He chuckled at the look on her have and her rubbing her full belly. "Ok munchkin, go finish brushing your teeth and getting your stuff ready for school."

Emma looked at the clock and back to him confused. "I have lots of time before the bus gets here, it's early."

Rafe smiled. "I know but if you want to see your mommy before school we have to hurry. No bus today."

Emma jumped up squealing and into his arms kissing all over his face. "Thank you thank you thank you."

He laughed and hugged her tight. He'd never admit it but he wanted to see her too before he went to work so he was sure Emma would too. "You're welcome, now go or we won't have time."

He laughed again as she scurried out of the room and up the stairs and started cleaning up from breakfast. Less than thirty minutes later Emma was back downstairs ready to go, Rafe had finished cleaning up and they were on their way.

Olivia woke a few times in the night needing pain meds and just being uncomfortable. Natalia was there every time helping her and just being there for her. Olivia kissed her softly each time before passing back out from the morphine.

Natalia barely slept a wink. She was worried she would hurt Olivia so every time she made a sound or moved a hair Natalia would wake to check on her. A little before 7:00 she gave up trying and got up. She went into the bathroom to clean up and change for the day. When she came back out she found Rafe and Emma sitting by Olivia's bed watching her sleep.

"Hey guys what are you doing here? You have work and school and visiting hours aren't until 8:00." She asked shocked as she came back into the room.

Emma rushed to her hugging her tight before whispering. "Rafe said I could see mommy before I went to school."

Natalia looked to him and he shrugged. "I figured she'd have a better day seeing for herself that she's still ok so I smuggled her in."

She smiled walking over to kiss his head. "Thank you mijo that was sweet of you." They looked over to Emma who was now back at Olivia's side watching her sleep.

Rafe smiled sadly seeing the little smile on her face. "She had a rough night and I had to sleep with her in your room so I figured she'd need to see her or she's have a rough day too."

Natalia looked to him concerned and he shook his head. "She's ok, she was just worried and missing you both. I put her to bed and went to take my shower. When I got done and locked up for the night I found her in there. She was wrapped around Olivia's pillow and begged to stay so we did. She slept ok after that and was fine this morning."

She nodded and turned at the sound of Olivia's voice. "Hi baby, when did you get here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

Emma smile brightly seeing her awake and kissed her cheek. "Rafe said I could visit for a few minutes before he took me to school. We got here a little bit ago."

Olivia smiled and pulled her close for a hug turning her head and mouthing thank you to Rafe who just nodded. They talked for a few more minute before Rafe checked the time and stood. "Ok munchkin we have to get you to school and I need to get to work."

Emma's head fell with a pout then just as quick she was smiling again hugging and kissing Olivia again and rushing over to Natalia to do the same. "I'll see you after school for our movie night."

They both chuckled and Natalia pulled her in for another hug. "Ok baby." She turned to Rafe as he hugged her.

When he pulled back he spoke again. "I get off at 1:00, today is just orientation and a little training. Do I need to come back and pick you up or leave the car here?"

Natalia thought for a moment. "I can have Greg send over a Beacon car if we need it before you get off." She looked to Olivia for conformation.

Olivia nodded. "That's fine what car are you driving?"

Rafe shrugged looking uncertain. "Yours, Bessie wouldn't start and I wanted to get Emma here in time."

Olivia smile. "That's fine, just keep it for the day but check it I'm not sure it doesn't need gas. Just call your Ma after you get off work and we'll let you know what to do. Thank you for bringing her."

He nodded picking up Emma. "I put gas in it last night while we were out getting boots. I'll call when I get off," and with that they were gone.

The girls shared a smile. Maybe things would be ok sooner than they had hoped. Only time would tell.

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay I've been having technical difficulties with my computer and haven't been able to write. It's been horrible like my arm was missing, lol. I think I fixed it now so on with my stories. Hope you enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Heart in Your Hands  
** **  
** **Summary: After Rafe walks up to them being sweet and intimate and blows up. This is what I think should have happened. Starts in the scene after Olivia and Emma leave. Cannon until it's not** **  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 8**

After the kids left Olivia motioned Natalia to get back in the bed. Natalia bit her lip and hesitated. "I'm so worried I'm going to hurt you."

Olivia shook her head. "Please baby, I hate it here and it calms me to have you close."

Natalia sighed and climbed in the bed gently settling in with her. "You just said that to make me feel bad so I would snuggle with you in this bed."

Olivia chuckled, "Maybe but I am calmer with you close. Ask Lillian or Rick."

Shaking her head in amusement she kissed her neck softly. "Ok love, but now that the kids are gone, how are you really feeling?"

"I'm honestly feeling pretty good. I'm sore, the incision sucks and I'm about ready for some more pain meds but I'm ok. I do have to admit that that felt so much worse than my heart attack. That really sucked."

Natalia burrowed into her neck. "That was just as scary for me as your heart attack. You didn't stop breathing and your heart didn't stop but I was terrified that you would though. I'm so glad that Rafe was there and was able to think so fast. I don't know what I would have done…"'

Tears started pouring out and Olivia just held her close. "I'm ok honey. He saved me and I'm still here. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

After a few moments Natalia finally calmed. "If I never have to go through anything like that again I will be one happy woman. You're not allowed to scare me like that ever again."

Olivia kissed her forehead lightly. "Yes dear."

"Well Spencer at least you have learned the magic phrase to insure a happy marriage." They both started slightly and looked to the door seeing Charlie and Mary in the doorway.

Olivia chuckled as Natalia got up and Mary moved to check her vitals and administer her medications. "Mary does she live by that phrase?"

Mary chuckled, "You bet your ass she does."

Olivia smirked at Charlie. "You're whipped Charlie."

Charlie just shrugged. "Proudly so and please, tell me you're not."

Olivia smiled. "Never claimed I wasn't or that it was a bad thing."

They all laughed and Olivia sighed laying back then looked to Mary. "When will I get my strength back? I hate feeling like this."

Mary rubbed her arm as she finished charting her vitals. "It varies but from all that Dr. Bauer said it should be a speedy recovery. He should be in shortly to explain you're after care instructions."

Olivia just shook her head. "I love nurses and their vague answers."

Charlie moved forward and took the chair next to her. "So I hear you gave this beautiful woman quite a scare yesterday after church. How are you feeling?"

Olivia smiled as Natalia started absentmindedly rubbing her hair. "Besides the bouts of weakness and a little pain at the incision site I'm doing pretty good. I'm definitely ready to blow this Popsicle stand."

Charlie chuckled. "Well if you get out early enough come by and I will send some lunch or dinner home with you. Just call me and let me know what everyone wants." She stood and kissed Olivia's head. "I have to get to the office but call if you need anything and please let me know about lunch or dinner."

Olivia nodded squeezing her hand before she left the room. She looked back to Natalia, "You getting back in here with me?"

Natalia smiled and shook her head but a voice at the door stopped her from what she was about to say. "I swear even from a hospital bed you are trying to get some."

They turned to see Doris walking in with coffee and a bag from Company. Olivia chuckled, "I see they'll let just about anyone in here."

"Ha ha lady, I was in company this morning getting some coffee and a little birdy told me you were in here again. I told him I was going to see you before I headed to work and he sends his love and breakfast. He said it was Lillian approved." She sat the bag on her rolling tray.

Natalia smiled as she started pulling things out, setting up Olivia's food. "Thank you for bringing it."

Olivia nodded. "Yea thanks D, I'm hoping to get out of this hell hole and get home before noon."

She sat and crossed her legs while sipping her coffee. "Well let me know when you get to the beacon and I'll grab you some lunch or dinner and bring it over."

Natalia shook her head and chuckled looking at Olivia. "What is with you and all these women trying to feed you today? I thought that was my job." She turned amused eyes to Doris. "She will not be going to the Beacon."

Olivia smiled. "Nope, I'm going home to the farmhouse. I moved back in Saturday."

Doris looked stunned. "When did you tell Rafe? How did that go?"

"He kind of walked up on us Friday evening while I was 'helping' Natalia drink some champagne and figured it out from there."

Natalia sighed. "He didn't take it well and went to Frank's after I talked to him."

They told her the entire story of what happened from that point until that morning. Doris just sat stunned, "Thank god Rafe was there. I'm glad I helped him with that job now. He deserves that second chance especially after that."

Olivia winced as Natalia looked from Doris to her shocked. "Olivia, what did you do?"

Doris sat up looking at them both. "Shit, I didn't know she didn't know that."

"No I didn't."

Olivia sighed. "Its fine D, I wasn't keeping it a secret but with everything going on I didn't get a chance to tell her." She looked back to Natalia. "I'm sorry honey I wasn't trying to keep things from you but after he blew up I kind of forgot."

Natalia shook her head. "Forgot what?"

"I asked Doris if there was anywhere she knew that would hire him just getting out of prison. He wouldn't let me help him so I figured I could check with D and see what she could come up with. I told her of the places I knew he had applied and she talked to the owner of the hardware store and got him to give Rafe a shot. I may have also given him a romantic weekend free at the Beacon for him and his wife."

Natalia sighed and shook her head. "If he finds out…"

Olivia took her hand. "I'm not going to tell him but there was no way that I wasn't going to help him. He was getting shot down at every turn and it was starting to take its toll on him. I had to do something."

She rubbed her hair kissing her lightly. "You always have to fix everything."

"I love him, he's my son. Of course I'm going to fix what I can. Just don't tell him and let him prove himself to old man Miller that he was worth the shot. I know he will do fine."

Natalia kissed her again and they both turned to Doris as she stood. "On that note I'm going to head to the office. If you guys need anything don't hesitate to call." She leaned in and kissed Olivia's head. "Feel better and stop scaring the crap out of your woman."

Olivia chuckled and waved as she left. "I'll do my best." She turned to Natalia looking sheepish. "Are you angry with me? I was just trying to help."

Shaking her head she kissed her softly. "No baby I'm not mad."

Olivia yawned and settled back into her pillows. "Good, I just want to help him succeed." she trailed off as she fell back asleep.

Natalia just smiled running her hand threw her hair. This was how most of the night went. Olivia would wake, get meds, talk for a few then drift back off.

The rest of the morning was uneventful. Lillian came in around 11:00 and took Olivia down for some x-rays and other tests that Rick had ordered then settled her back in her room. While she was out of the room Natalia made some calls to the Beacon talking to Greg checking in and answering some questions on a problem he was having. She had him get her a few things from her and Olivia's offices and her laptop to be sent over to her.

Natalia was sitting on her laptop checking her emails when they brought Olivia back from all the scans and tests. She set it aside and moved to Olivia's side looking to Lillian. "When should we expect Rick?"

She smiled warmly at her. "As soon as the test results come back he will be in to let you know what's up. If all checks out you guys should be out of here soon."

They nodded and settled to wait. Natalia let her know that she spoke to Greg and everything at the beacon was going well. Finishing the last of their emails she shut down the laptop and moved to sit next to Olivia on the bed. Brushing hair from her face Natalia smiled. "I can't wait to get you home querida but you have got to stop scaring me like this."

Olivia leaned into her hand and sighed. "I'll do my best baby, I'm sorry I scared you."

Natalia shook her head and kissed her lightly. "It's not your fault I just love you so much and I need you with me."

With another sweet kiss they rested their heads together then looked to the door as Rick and Lillian came in. "Ok Liv, everything looks good. All your test results came back and you are in the clear. I want you to go home and rest this week. No work and nothing strenuous until after you come back in on Friday morning for a checkup."

Olivia sighed, "Come on Rick, I went back to work two days later last time."

Rick shook his head and Natalia leaned over her and kissed her forehead then looked at her sternly. "You did that against his orders but that is not going to happen this time." Olivia looked into her eyes seeing the seriousness in them and nodded looking down. Natalia looked back to Rick. "She'll be taking it easy this week and I will have her back Friday morning."

Rick chuckled lightly at the look on Olivia's face then continued. "Ok good. Now, you may feel a little more fatigued then usual but the recovery from this should be much shorter than last time. Your health right now is the best it's been since the original surgery so I think by Friday you should be good as new. I'm going to write you a prescription for pain meds. Try and take them only if the pain is horrible, otherwise take ibuprofen or Tylenol for the pain."

He looked over his notes and looked back up to them. "I'm going to finish putting all of this into the computer so we can get you out of here. I'll have a detailed list of aftercare instructions for you as well as your scrips and discharge papers soon."

With that he and Lillian left the room leaving them alone again. Natalia kissed her gently and sat back once more. "Thank you for not arguing with him."

She just shrugged. "I think I've put you through enough for the week already so I will do as he says."

Natalia just smiled leaning in to kiss her again. She moved to deepen it but a clearing of a throat behind them stopped her and they looked to the door.

Rafe stood there looking uncomfortable. "I a… I came to see what the doctor said and see if you were going home anytime soon."

They both smiled at him and Natalia sat back motioning him forward. "Thank you mijo, Dr. Bauer is releasing her soon. He said everything looks good and she is ok to go home. Just no work or anything strenuous for the rest of the week and she needs to come back Friday for a checkup."

He sighed in relief and gave a small smile. "Good," He lifted the bag in his hand, "I brought some food from Company. When I called Lillian said you hadn't eaten yet. She told Buzz what to send you."

Olivia smiled brightly thanking him and they all settled to eat and wait for discharge papers. They talked about this and that while they ate and just visited.

Olivia sat back as she finished her meal. "So how was your first day?"

Rafe shrugged. "It was ok. I had to watch a video and Mr. Miller walk me through to store and explained what I would be doing. I actually start my first full day tomorrow and work with a guy named Alex who is training me."

Natalia stood and started clearing their trash. "Do you think that you are going to like it there?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "I'm not sure yet. So far it's ok, I mean Mr. Miller is cool and all but it's a hardware store so I don't know if it's something I want to do forever or if I want to do something else eventually. I guess we will see how it goes."

Before anything more can be said Lillian comes into the room. "Ok guys I have the paperwork for discharge. If you will just sign here you are free to go."

Natalia signed as Lillian went over the aftercare instructions with her and Olivia slipped into the bathroom to change. Once she was ready and in the wheel chair they headed out. Natalia put a call in to Charlie and ordered food that she would be able heat up for dinner so she could just concentrate on her family and getting Olivia settled tonight and they were off.

 **A/N: Ok my lovelies I have finally completed the move and I am completely out of my old place! Now the challenge is unpacking and organizing in a smaller space. Here is the newest installment to My Heart In Your Hands and I will be working on all my stories in between unpacking alternating Glee and Otalia stories. I hope to have all of them updated by end of day Sunday but we will see if that can be accomplished. Anyway, thank you for your patience in waiting for me and I hope the update was worth the wait.**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Heart in Your Hands  
** **  
** **Summary: After Rafe walks up to them being sweet and intimate and blows up. This is what I think should have happened. Starts in the scene after Olivia and Emma leave. Cannon until it's not** **  
** **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 9**

They settled Olivia in the back with her head in Natalia's lap and Rafe moved to the driver's seat. He drove to Towers and left them in the car to run in and get the food order. He sat waiting with his leg jumping. He would never admit it but he was anxious to leave. It was a warm day out, not too hot but Olivia was waiting in the car and it worried him. All he could think was he needed to get her home.

He was startled out of his inner musings and turned at the hand on his shoulder. "Hey buddy, are you ok? You didn't call me back last night after you left Company like you said you would. I barely got out of you that your mom was forcing you to come home before you were rushing out with Emma. What, they got you babysitting for them already?"

Rafe shook his head distractedly. "Sorry Frank, everything was crazy yesterday. Once I got Emma home she had to do her homework and get her bath before bed so I forgot to call. I don't mind watching her, she's cool."

Frank looked around for Natalia or the others. "What are you doing here, you meeting your mom?"

"No, I'm just picking up dinner on the way home and I wish they would hurry. I need to get out of here and home before Emma gets off the bus." He craned his head trying to see into the kitchen.

Frank scoffed. "They make you their errand boy or something? Why can't Olivia be there to get her own kid off the bus or pick up dinner?"

Rafe looked at him confused. "Um, Olivia and ma are in the car waiting for me. She's still a little tired from her heart thing yesterday so they didn't come in. I have to get our food and get us all to the house before Emma gets home."

He chuckle humorlessly. "Is she still milking that heart thing? She was always calling Natalia at all hours to help her abusing your ma's kindness. I see she's still doing it and pulling you into it as well. I knew she was heartless and used people but she's taking it too far. I swear she needs to…"

Rafe threw a hand up. "Dude what the hell? She has a heart condition and has had a transplant. She's not faking this shit."

Frank just shook his condescendingly. "Yes she has a heart condition but she milks it Rafe. I bet you were spending time with your mom when this 'episode' occurred and your mom had to run to her aid. She just has to be the center of attention. Half the time I think she's faking it."

Rafe shook his head. "Dude you need to get a grip. Ma and I were talking in the kitchen when we heard a beeping noise coming from Olivia's purse. Ma took off upstairs, I followed and we found Olivia on the floor with her chest hurting having trouble breathing. I picked her up and carried her to the car and drove her to the hospital. She damn near died in my arms. Rick said if we had waited for an ambulance that she would have."

He took a breath to calm himself, the image of it all upsetting him. "Her pacemaker was malfunctioning and shocking her heart and I had to watch my ma climb the walls with worry while Olivia was in surgery for hours. Emma sitting there scared for her mommy. That shit isn't an act. I just picked them up from the hospital to drive them home."

He was pissed and would have continued if a hand on his arm hadn't stopped him. "Rafe is everything ok here?"

He turned to see Doris standing there glaring at Frank. He sighed, "Yes, Frank was just moving along to let me wait in peace."

Frank was stunned at his outburst and opened his mouth to speak only to stop at the voice behind him. "I think that's a good idea detective." Charlie moved in front of him and up to Rafe. "Hello Rafe I'm Charlie. I'm a friend of your ma and Olivia and owner of Towers." She handed him some bags with a smile. "Here is your dinner. Tell your ma to call me if you need any more meals this week while Olivia recovers and I'll bring them out if you are all busy. I know you are working, Olivia told me you got a job and were supposed to start today. They are so proud of you. Don't hesitate to call if you all need anything."

She talked while maneuvering him to the elevator away from Frank, Doris right behind them. He looked over his shoulder and back to her. "I'll tell them. What do I owe you for dinner?"

She shook her head and smiled. "Nothing, just tell Olivia to feel better and not give your ma a hard time. I know she is an awful patient."

He chuckled slightly. "She isn't with mom. I've haven't seen her give her a hard time about taking care of herself since right after her first surgery. She keeps her in line."

Doris and Charlie laughed. "Oh I bet she does. That's because she is whipped."

Doris slapped her shoulder playfully. "You have no room to talk. Mary has you by the balls."

She just shrugged and looked back to Rafe. "Let me give you a helpful tip with women Rafe. They are always right. Learn the phrase 'Yes Dear' always give her her way and you will have a happy relationship. My wife is always right and I always have a bed to sleep in and not a couch."

Doris laughed again. "See, whipped, if you really want to keep a wom…"

Charlie threw an arm around him and pulled him toward the elevator away from her. "Don't listen to D about women. Take it from me I have been happily married for 7 years. She's single and knows nothing."

The elevator opened and she ushered him in. "Remember to call if you need anything." and they waved him off as the doors closed leaving him still irritated, (at Frank) and amused and confused at Charlie and Doris. When he got in the car he was still pissed so he sat for a moment taking a deep breath before starting the car.

Olivia and Natalia shared a look then looked back to the front. "Everything ok mijo?"

He looked at her in the rearview. "Yes ma, your friend Charlie said to call if you needed any more meals this week. She and Doris both said to call if we needed anything at all."

She looked back to Olivia still confused then back up. "Ok I will but what happened to upset you? I highly doubt that's what did."

He pulled out of the parking lot and shrugged. "Frank was being an ass that's all. It doesn't matter."

They shared a look again and she sighed. "Watch your language. What did he have to say this time?"

He just shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I set him straight and I don't want to talk about it anymore. Can we please drop it?"

"Ok, I'll drop it for now." She conceded but was not happy that Frank had upset their son.

Olivia looked up at her pissed and mouthed. "I'll find out from Doris or Charlie." Natalia nodded slightly and ran her fingers though her hair thinking.

They arrived home in plenty of time to spare before Emma was home and made it into the kitchen without incident. Natalia turned to Olivia. "Why don't you lay on the couch for a while until dinner?"

She shook her head. "I really just want to lay upstairs until dinner. It's more comfortable and I want to take a nap. I'll snuggle down on the couch for our movie night after."

Natalia sighed. "I really don't like you taking the stairs right now."

Olivia took her in her arms and smiled. "I'm ok love, I promise. I can make it up the stairs. If I have any problem I'll sit on them and scoot back down but I don't think I will."

Rafe watched them closely and didn't like the worry his mom was having. He'd seen enough of it yesterday. "Ok, this is an easy fix." He walked over and turned Olivia to him. "Hold on." He bent and picked her up bridal style like she weighed nothing.

She startled for a moment then started to protest. "Rafe! What are you doing? Put me down."

He shook his head on a chuckle. "Nope, ma doesn't want you on the stairs and you need the bed so just deal because I can't stand to see her worry herself over something like this after yesterday."

She stopped arguing immediately and looked over his shoulder to a smiling Natalia who just shrugged. "Fine I will allow you to man handle me for now but I will be walking later."

He smirked. "Sure you can, tomorrow."

She just stared at him shocked but said no more. He took her to their room and placed her on the bed. "There, no more lip out of you missy. Ma, I'm going to go down and put up the food that needs to stay warm in the crockpot or warmer. The rest I'll put in the fridge then I'm going to watch TV until the munchkin gets home. Call when this one needs to come back down for dinner."

She nodded and thanked him as he left the room then turned back to Olivia. "I told you he would come around."

Olivia sighed and laid back into the pillows. "We'll see. This could all just be about everyone being so scared yesterday."

Natalia shook her head. "I don't think so but we have all the time in the world to see." She sat and leaned over her to push a wayward strand of hair behind Olivia's ear then down to caress her face. "How are you?"

Leaning into her hand she kissed her wrist. "I'm ok, just really tired. Will you lay with me until Em gets home? We have more room and no wires. I just want you to hold me."

Smiling she climbs up beside her and settles as Olivia turns to cuddle into her side. Leaning up she captures her lips in a gentle but passionate kiss. She shifted for a better angle to deepen it running her tongue along her top lip. As Natalia grants immediate entrance they moan at finally getting the kiss they had been trying to get at the hospital all day.

When it started to heat up Natalia slowed it and gently pulled back. "We need to calm down baby."

Olivia rested their foreheads together trying to calm and sighed. "I hate this I just want to kiss you."

She pecked her nose and lips gently. "You can kiss me whenever you want we just need to not let it get away from us."

Olivia chuckled. "But I want it to get away from us."

Natalia smirked and nipped her chin playfully, "Later, if all goes well Friday and Rick clears you we still have the weekend to look forward to."

Olivia groaned at the thought of the plans she had for the weekend and pushed back in taking her lips in a devastating kiss leaving them both breathless. When she pulled back she smiled at the dazed look on Natalia's face and lay back into her on a yawn. "I love you Talia."

Natalia smiled and pulled her in closer. "I love you too." She kissed the top of her head and they snuggled down, Olivia falling almost instantly asleep.

As she lay there watching Olivia sleep she thought about all that had happened in the last year. After losing Gus she thought she would be alone for the rest of her life. She started helping Olivia out of desperation to keep that last piece of him alive. That changed though and slowly morphed over time. It went from tolerating her to actually wanting her to get better for her not for Gus. Then it changed into her actually enjoying Olivia's company to being head over heels in love with her.

She almost couldn't believe how far they had come. She smiled down at Olivia as she sighed and shifted in her sleep to burrow in closer. She kissed her temple and snuggled in herself. This is how Rafe and Emma found them when she got home.

Rafe put a finger to his lips and backed out of the door with Emma in tow closing the door behind them. "Let's let them sleep for a while more. Ma said they didn't sleep a lot last night. You and I can get dinner ready and wake them when it's done."

Emma looked back to the door. "Mommy's ok right, she's just sleepy?"

Rafe knelt in front of her. "She's ok munchkin. I heard Rick tell them that she should be good as new by Friday. She'll just be tired for a few days." He stood picking her up. "Come on let's go get ready for dinner and you still have some homework before we can watch movies tonight."

She put her head on his shoulder and nodded as he carried her down the stairs. He got her set up at the table doing her homework as he started getting things fixed up for dinner. When she was finished he checked her work and had her set the table.

When she finished he started putting the food on the table. "Run upstairs and wake up ma and let her know dinner is almost ready and I will be up in a minute to help your mommy get downstairs. Try not to startle them too much."

She nodded excitedly and ran up the stairs. She slowed as she approached their door and knocked softly before entering. They were both still sleeping so she climbed up on Natalia's side and shook her shoulder. "Ma… ma it's time for dinner."

Natalia opened her eyes and smiled. "Hi baby, when did you get home?"

Emma shrugged. "After school, I did my homework and Rafe made dinner and I set the table. He said to tell you it was almost ready and that he would come up in a minute to help mommy downstairs."

Natalia looked over to the clock shocked at the time. "I'm so sorry sweetie I never meant to sleep this long. You could have woken me."

"waza mttr?" Olivia groggily raised her head and smiled at them. "Hi baby."

Natalia rubbed her back and helped her sit up. "Emma said dinner is almost ready so why don't you go to the bathroom and freshen up."

She nodded as she kissed them both lightly on the cheek as she got up and headed into the bathroom. Natalia turned back to Emma. "So you finished all your homework?"

She nodded happily. "Yep, Rafe said we needed to let you sleep and he checked it for me so I could watch movies tonight."

Rafe walked in and leaned against the door jam. "She's all set. She just needs to take her bath after dinner then we are going to build a big pallet of blankets and pillows for movie night."

Natalia smiled as she got up and pulled Emma with her. "Well then I guess I better make popcorn and cocoa after dinner to go with your movie pallet."

Emma bounced in place clapping. "Can we built a fire and make s'mores?"

"No baby it's too warm out to start a fire but I do have the stuff to make Sunday's for all of us." She caressed her face and moved to hug Rafe. "Thank you for letting us sleep, last night neither of us got much."

He waved her off. "It wasn't a problem."

Before anymore can be said Olivia came out smiling at them. "Regardless thank you anyway."

He just nodded and moved toward her. "You ready?"

She shook her head and sighed, "Do we really need to do this? I can walk."

He swooped down and scooped her up in his arms. "Yep, tomorrow you can prove that to us."

Natalia laughed at the contrite look on her face as he carried her to the door. "I'll meet you down there; I'm just going to freshen up."

They all nodded and headed out of the room Emma talking a mile a minute asking why Olivia was being carried. When she came downstairs herself she found them all seated at the table waiting for her. They said grace and started eating Emma ruling most of the conversation with talk of what happened at school that day.

After dinner they had Sundays and took baths. Rafe and Emma built a huge pallet in the floor to lie on and watch the movie with their popcorn and hot cocoa. Natalia lay on the couch spooning Olivia. When the movie was over Rafe looked around and they were all asleep.

He walked over to Natalia and Olivia and shook his ma gently. "Ma, it's time for bed."

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Ok mijo. Let me wake Olivia then I'll get Emma upstairs while you help Liv."

"Can we sleep down here tonight? She asked me if we could and I told her we would ask after the movie but she fell asleep."

"That's fine as long as you stay with her. Can you help me with this one? She took a pain pill before the movie and will not be coherent enough to function properly."

He nodded and gently rolled her off of Natalia into his arms lifting her up. Natalia kissed Emma and followed him up the stairs. He laid her on the bed, kissed his ma and left to head back downstairs. Olivia didn't stirred once until Natalia moved in beside her and she rolled over to snuggle into her.

It would probably be a long week keeping Olivia calm and in bed but she was ok and they were all together under one roof. The only thing missing was Ava. For now she was content to just hold her close and let sleep take her once more.

 **A/N: Alright my lovelies this chapter is done. Next up they adjust to living all together and Olivia's recovery. Will Rafe revert back to being an ass once she is feeling better or will he continue to grow up? We will see.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: My Heart in Your Hands  
** **  
** **Summary: After Rafe walks up to them being sweet and intimate and blows up. This is what I think should have happened. Starts in the scene after Olivia and Emma leave. Cannon until it's not** **  
** **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 10**

The rest of the week went by in a blur. Emma went to school as usual and Rafe worked every day that week so far. Things with Rafe were going good. He really wasn't saying much but was just observing. So far things seemed ok to him but he was reserving judgement for after Olivia was totally well and they were back to work. He wanted to see how things were with them on a normal basis.

Natalia ran the Beacon from home and only had to physically go in once for a problem no one else could handle. Olivia was ok for the most part with her restrictions. She did get a little irritable with being coddled but one time of Natalia tearing up was all it took for her to stop and just let her do what she wanted.

For the last three days they had visitors on and off. Charlie and Doris came by with food several times and to give Olivia a hard time. Susan and Mark came by just to check on her after Jody came home and told them she had been in the hospital offering to take Emma any day that week if needed. Buzz and Lillian came by bringing food as well. Frank even came by once and was quickly asked to leave. Doris had informed Natalia of what he had said that upset Rafe at Towers Monday and she told him he wasn't welcome.

Needless to say Natalia didn't do much cooking and Olivia was a ticking time bomb wanting people to leave her alone. Thursday afternoon she finally exploded. Charlie and Doris had just left after Olivia blew up and she was pacing the bedroom muttering to herself. Natalia stood leaning against the doorway just watching her.

"Do you feel better now?"

Olivia looked up sharply then looked away and continued to pace. "I'm sorry but it's just maddening."

Natalia scoffed and moved toward her. "I know. It's so hard to have friends that love you, that bring you food and just come to check on you because they care. I'm so sorry. I know that is such a hardship."

Olivia stopped and just stared at her. "That's not fair."

She just shrugged. "And what is fair? Is it fair for you to yell at them just because they came over to bring us food and offered to help out?"

Olivia shook her head and sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh. "I just hate it. I hate that I can't be for you what Charlie is for Mary. I feel fine and I can't even help you pick up the house."

Natalia uncrossed her arms and moved to stand between her legs cupping her face. "I know you are frustrated but it's only for a few days. After tomorrow you will be back to your old self and Rick will clear you."

Olivia leaned in and pulled her closer wrapping her arms around her. "But that's just it baby. I'm never going to be my old self again. I'm never going to be able to do the things I did before I got sick. I'll never be able to pick up our daughter again and put her to bed. I'm never going to be a whole woman for you."

Natalia pulled her face out of her stomach and kissed her softly. "You are a whole woman, you're all I need. Yes you have limitations but they don't stop you from living a full and happy life. So what if Charlie goes out and does whatever yard work that Mary wants. That's what we have a son for and if not him the lawn service works for me. Neither of us is the mow the lawn ourselves type."

They both chuckle and she kisses her nose. "All I need you to do is love me and our children. Be the business mongrel you are and help me around the house as much as you physically can when you are ok'd by the doctor to do so. I just need you to be health and with me."

Olivia sighed and pulled her down to kiss her sweetly. After a moment she pulled back and hugged her again. "I'm sorry. This week has just been stressful. I hate having to stay down being restricted so much and I just lost it for a minute. I'll call and apologize to the girls later."

Natalia smiled and held her close. "Its fine baby, I'm surprised you didn't lose it sooner."

Olivia just shrugged. "I almost did the other day then you teared up and I couldn't do it. I guess I don't have a problem blowing up at D and Charlie."

They both chuckled and Olivia pulled her back down for another kiss. This kiss heated up quickly and Olivia was scooted back on the bed pulling Natalia with her. Once she was lying fully back Natalia settled into her side. They never broke contact until they needed to take a breath.

Natalia looked into her eyes and smiled as she leaned back in and reconnected their lips. Olivia moaned into her as their tongues met again and she shifted until she had Natalia half on top of her. Their hands started to roam and Olivia detached from her mouth and started down her neck kissing and nipping until she suckled her pulse point.

Natalia threw her head back on a moan. "Oh god… Liv… we have to… stop…"

Olivia grunted and suckled harder running a hand under her shirt up to cup her breast. Natalia growled and moved back to take her lips again. Olivia moved her free hand up to cradle her head and hold her in place as she ravished her and almost came undone when Natalia's hands wandered under her own shirt and found her bare breast.

Natalia ripped her mouth away on a moan kneading the breast one last time before removing her hand and pulling Olivia's away from her. Olivia whimpered at the loss and Natalia leaned forward kissing her softly then rested their heads together. "We have to stop baby."

Olivia groaned. "I don't want to."

Natalia took a deep breath trying to regain her full control. "I don't either but Emma and Rafe will be home soon and we have to wait for Rick to release you and you said you wanted to wait for it to be special this weekend."

She leaned in and nipped her chin playfully "You said it would be special anyway. Let's go with that."

Natalia chuckled kissing her one last time and rolled away. "Nope, you promised me a special time this weekend and I intend to hold you to it. Besides the kids…"

"MA I'M HOME!" She didn't get to finish that sentence as Rafe yelled up the stairs.

Natalia laughed at the crestfallen look on her face. "I'll be down in a minute mijo." She rolled back over and kissed her lovingly. "Tomorrow baby, as soon as you are cleared and we make it to wherever you have planned for us you can do whatever you want to me."

Olivia groaned at the thought and kissed her again. "Ok go on down. I'm going to call D and Charlie and apologize for being an ass."

Natalia smiled and kissed her chin as she got up. "Alright and when you come down make sure you bring your purse cause you own the swear jar about $100 after going off on our friends."

Olivia groaned again and rolled over to grab her phone. "Fine, I'll be down in a few."

Natalia winked and headed out the door. Once she made it down stairs she found Rafe bent over with his head in the refrigerator. "I'm going to start dinner in an hour."

He jumped hitting his head and stood up with a hotdog in his mouth. "Sorry ma I'm just starving."

She shook her head indulgently and shooed him away from her refrigerator as she took out a small tray of celery and set it on the table. She pulled out the peanut butter and put it into three small cups then put one in front of Rafe and the other two on the table. She got out three plates and put two chocolate chip cookies on two of them and two of the sugar free chocolate cookies she made on another.

Just as she set them all on the table the back door opened and Emma came in. "Hi ma, hi Rafe."

Natalia smiled, she'd never tire of her calling her ma. "Hello baby, how was school?"

She just shrugged hanging her jacket and backpack up on her hooks. "It was fun. Jody said to not forget my sleeping bag for tomorrow."

"Susan came by today and picked up your overnight bag and sleeping bag. You're all set for your sleep over. Now, go wash up and you can have your snack."

Emma hugged her tight and ran to the sink to wash her hands then sat talking with Rafe as they ate. Natalia turned back to the sink putting away the dishes from earlier as Olivia walked in coming over and kissing her cheek. "I called and apologized. D just laughed at me and Charlie said I was whipped."

She shrugged pulling down the swear jar throwing in five $20 bills. Rafe saw and he looked up at her with a smirk. "Did someone have a bad day?"

Natalia chuckled looking over as she put the jar up and Olivia smiled. "It happens." She sat in her seat and started eating her snack as Natalia set a cup of her afternoon meds beside her. "You know, I never have asked and I'm curious. What do you use the swear jar money for?"

She chuckled ran a hand over her shoulder. "That's for me to know and for you to maybe someday find out."

Olivia looked up sharply not expecting such a vague answer and Rafe laughed. "She's never told me either. I think she hordes it away so she can run off without us one of these days."

Emma turned her head to Natalia looking concerned. "You wouldn't leave us, would you ma?"

At the tremor in her voice Natalia rushed to her. "Of course not baby, your brother is just kidding around."

She turned a glare at him and he looked down sheepishly. "Sorry munchkin I was just joking. Ma would never leave us."

Olivia just smiled trying not to laugh at the look on his face. "Anyway, are you still set to go to the Cubs game with Buzz Saturday?"

Rafe swallowed his last bite and sat back. "Yep, we're leaving on Friday after I get off work. He said we're staying at a hotel that night so we can get there early without leaving at the crack of dawn. We'll be back late Saturday night."

Natalia took all of their plates and put them in the sink. "We won't be here when you get home so make sure you lock up good before you go to bed. We're coming back Sunday morning in time for church and to pick up Em. You're welcome to join us for Church and the Sunday picnic."

He looked up confused. "Where are you going?"

Natalia shrugged. "I don't know. Olivia won't tell me, she says it's a surprise."

He looked at Olivia with concern. "It's not far is it? What if you need the Doctor or something?"

She smiled at his concerned and shook her head. "We aren't going far and I'm going to check with Rick before we leave to make sure it's ok. If not then we will change our plans."

He just nodded and stood. "Well ok then, can you pick me up on Sunday morning so I can ride to Church with you? I'm not sure where it is."

Olivia nodded. "Yea, we'll be here at 8:30 to pick you up."

He smiled started for the door. "Ok thank. I'm going to go up and take a shower. I feel gross from work."

With that he was gone and Emma stood as well. "I have some reading homework so I'm going to my room. Are we still having a movie night tonight?"

Natalia smiled and rubbed over her hair. "As long as your homework is done and you get your bath out of the way before dinner, we will watch one movie. It's still a school night."

Emma hugged her tight then hugged Olivia before grabbing her bag and heading up to her room. Olivia stood and wrapped her arms around her kissing her lightly. "I love you."

Natalia just smile. "I love you too."

Olivia nodded. "Good. You want to come watch a little TV with me before you start dinner?"

Natalia set down her dish rag and pulled her out of the room. "Sounds like a plan to me."

 **A/N: Ok just a short little chapter to wet your whistle. Up next their first weekend alone together.**


	11. Chapter 11

**My Heart In Your Hands**

 **Summary: After Rafe walks up to them being sweet and intimate and blows up. This is what I think should have happened.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this.**

 **A/N: I know this has taken forever to be updated and I'm sorry for that. I have my good and bad days but I'm not giving up my stories. I love writing and I hope to continue of for many many stories to come.**

 **Chapter 11**

The next morning once they got the kids off to work and school telling them goodbye for the weekend they packed up the car and headed to Cedars to see Rick. Sitting on the exam table Olivia started to get nervous. They had already done all of the test she needed done and we're waiting for the result.

She couldn't get the thoughts out of her head telling her that she was not going to be able to take Natalia away for their weekend. She sighed and looked down.

Natalia looked over from the magazine she was reading concerned. "Ok that was the third sigh from you in the last few minutes. What's wrong baby?"

Standing she moved over and stood in front of Olivia and Olivia burrowed in to her embrace. "I don't know, I'm just worried about what he is going to say."

Lifting her head Natalia made eye contact with her. "Why, have you been feeling worse than you've been telling me?"

Shaking her head she kissed her chin. "Of course not. I would never keep something like that from you. I'm just worried that he's going to tell me we can't go out of town this weekend."

Natalia smiled and lovingly caressed her face. "If we have to stay in town we can just go to the Beacon or stay home. We still have the house empty until late tomorrow night."

"I know but what if he say's we have to wait? I'm about to explode over here and I know you are too."

"If we have to wait we have to wait. Your health is more important than our libidos. It won't be forever Liv."

Olivia smirked and pulled her closer burying her head in Natalia's neck. "But I don't want to wait anymore." She bit down on her pulse point and groaned as Natalia moaned in her ear. "God I need you."

Before Natalia could respond Rick came through the door. "Ok ladies, keep it PG until you get home. I don't need to see that."

They both blushed and chuckled as Natalia moved to her side. Olivia laughed until what he actually said fully registered. "Wait, does that mean I can do that again?"

Natalia turned redder and Rick just smiled. "Yes, I see no reason for you to not be able to but, you know your limitations. At anytime that you feel like something is not right you need to stop wait until you calm and gage how you feel and if you need to see me."

He paused looking at her chart and blushed slightly. "Actually the activity is good exercise for your heart just go slow the first time to test it. Otherwise your test results look good and all your labs came back great."

Natalia beamed and hugged her close as Olivia just smile looking up at him. "Thanks Rick. I did have a question? We were planning on going out of town for the weekend. Would it be ok for me to be a little ways away from the hospital?"

"How far away? Rural, city, small town?"

She motioned him forward and whispered in his ear and he smiled. "That's ok, in fact..." He pulled out a card with his cell and another number on it and handed it to Natalia. "I won't be far from there myself. Call if you have any problems and I can be there in minutes. Since you are doing good I was going to take a mini vacation this week myself and get away."

She smiled and put the card in her purse. "Thank you, is that all then?"

With a nod he handed them some papers. "That's it. I'm very happy with what I am seeing after this last hiccup. Just have fun this weekend and don't overdo it. No lifting or super heavy excursion. Same restrictions as before your scare Monday."

They thanked him again and headed out of the hospital. Olivia slid into the drivers seat now that Rick had totally cleared her and Natalia handed her the keys. "Come on baby we got places to go."

Natalia laughed and climbed in. "Someone's anxious to get on the road. I thought it was close?"

Olivia smirks and half shrugs. "It's not far but we need to stop at the grocery store to get food for today and tomorrow once we get close and the quicker we get there the quicker I can cuddle with you."

Natalia smiles leaning over and kisses her chastely before she puts the car in reverse. "I'm just teasing baby, I want to get there quickly too."

With a chuckle Olivia pulls out and is on her way. Thirty minutes into the drive Natalia recognizes where they are. "Olivia, are we going to the Baur cabin?"

She shakes her head keeping her eyes forward. "No, we are actually going to my cabin."

Looking at her sharply Natalia is confused. "Um, when did you buy a cabin out here? I know you didn't have one when we were out here before your transplant."

Olivia sighs and glances to her then puts her eyes back on the road. "I bought it right after I lost the first heart."

Natalia looked at her quizzically. "Why?"

"Can we talk about it later?" Olivia was very uncomfortable.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. I mean is there a reason that I wouldn't want to go to this cabin? You didn't like bring Josh or someone else out here did you?"

Olivia looked at her like she'd just slapped her and pulled off onto the side of the road. "How could you think... No, I've never brought anyone out here."

Sensing the unintentional hurt she just caused Natalia pulled Olivia's face to her and kissed her softly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, I just get jealous sometimes and it gets the better of me. I know Josh is your friend now and I don't like that he has seen you naked. I'm just being silly because I don't like that anyone but me has seen you that way. Which is irrational, I know. Please, tell me why you bought it."

Olivia sighed into the kiss and rested her forehead to Natalia's. "I'm not sure you want to know the reason I bought it."

"Why not, just tell me baby."

"Fine, I bought it after I lost the first heart because I gave up. I bought this place for me to come out here alone and just die." She pulled away as tears started to fall.

Natalia gasped but Olivia didn't let her respond as she continued her explanation. "I bought it so that my daughters didn't have to see me die. I came out here for one night then after rethinking what I was doing I went home and decided to fight. I haven't been there since."

She took a breath and looked out the drivers window. "I wanted to bring you here because I wanted to make it a happy place that we maybe brought the kids out to. I mean I won't buy anything that's not top quality so it has a boat house and dock and stuff. I just want to turn a place that I bought out of pain and misery into someplace that we could enjoy as a family but I wanted the first time I came back out her to be alone with you."

As tears poured from both of them Natalia cupped her face and pulled it back around and kissed her so slowly and passionately that it took her breath. When she pulled away she gently kissed her chin. "I'm so sorry that I was a part of what drove you to buying it and giving up. I would love to go there with you now and I will do my best to help turn it into something so much better, filled with wonderful memories."

Olivia nodded and pushed in for another kiss then they both pulled away helping each other clean up before she pulled back onto the road. Shortly after they pulled into the little grocery store and got all they would need for the weekend then we're on their way again.

Less than a mile down the road Olivia pulled off the main road onto a gravel driveway. It was pretty long and when they came to the end Natalia gasped at the beauty of the place.

Getting out she turned in circles taking in the majestic tranquility of it and the surrounding woods. "Oh honey, it's gorgeous."

She smiled as Olivia pulled her around back to see the lake. Spotting the boat house and huge dock Natalia beamed. "The kids are going to love it out here but we need to buy Emma a life jacket first. She's not the best swimmer yet."

Olivia wrapped her arms around her from behind. "I agree. There's already a boat in that house and a couple of sea-dos. I called the grounds keeper a month or so ago and had them take them down and have them serviced and make sure they were in working order for the summer. I want to have Ava come home for a week or two this summer and bring them all out here for a family vacation."

Natalia turned in her arms and kissed her. "I like that idea and we can talk about it more later but right now we have groceries in the car and I want to see the inside of this beautiful house."

Olivia chuckled and followed as Natalia took off back toward the car. Once they got all of the bags inside they put them in the kitchen. Natalia stood in awe for a moment in the kitchen doorway. "Oh my god I love this kitchen."

It was fully updated with granite countertops and all stainless steel appliances. Like she said, Olivia only buys the best. She then gave her a full tour once the food was put away. It was two stories and had four bedrooms on the top floor with two bathrooms. The bottom floor was the kitchen, dinning room, living area with a huge beautiful fireplace and housed the master suite and private bath. There was a main deck off the living area but she took her out the side doors to a private deck that came off the master suite. where there was a screened in private hot tub and porch swing.

Natalia leaned over the railing and looked over the water. "It is so beautiful her Liv."

Molding into her back Olivia hugged her from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder. "Do you see why I wanted to make it a happy place?"

Leaning back into her she sighed. "Yes and I am so happy that you are here so that I can help you do that. I love it here and I love you."

She turned her head and found Olivia's waiting lips. The kiss started out loving but quickly morphed into passionate causing Natalia to turn in her arms to get a better grip on her. Once she was fully in he arms she wrapped her own around Olivia's neck and buried her hands in her hair.

Olivia groaned into her mouth when she felt her nails dragging along her scalp. Natalia pushed into her gently backing her into the bedroom. They continued to move as Natalia guided her until she stopped them at the foot of the bed.

Breaking the kiss she rested her head to Olivia's and moved her hands to her jacket sliding it off her shoulders. "I think this is no longer needed."

She groaned as she allowed Natalia to remove it. "I agree, and neither is this." She husked as she started unbuttoning Natalia's shirt.

Natalia shivered as the silky fabric flittered off of her body and hit the floor leaving her in her jeans and bra. Olivia's breath caught in her throat at the vision before her. "Dear god you're exquisite."

Blushing Natalia moved to remove Olivia's shirt as well only for Olivia to stop her. "I..." She was still unsure about how she felt about her scars and now she had a new one.

Natalia stopped completely and pulled her close. "What's wrong Liv.?"

Olivia shook her head and sighed. "It's nothing let's just..."

Quickly taking her lips she cut her off with a passionate kiss. "No, tell me what's wrong honey."

"It's just... You're so perfect and I'm just not anymore." He head fell in shame at what she thought of body.

Natalia lifted her face by her chin and kissed her softly. "Are you kidding me right now. Olivia, you are so beautiful. You forget that I've seen you naked already. When you were recovering from the first surgery and after your heart attack. Even sick... My lord you were still so perfect."

She kissed her nose and continued. "I think after your heart attack was when I started to see you differently. I noticed your body every time I helped you and let me tell you my thoughts were not always purely on helping. So please don't think that I will be disappointed in anyway just because of this."

Olivia hadn't noticed that the whole time she was talking she was also unbuttoning her shirt and was now gently running her finger along her biggest scar.

She gasped as Natalia leaned forward kissing it lightly and ran her tongue along it's length. "When I see this all I think is that it's what kept you here. It's the reason that I get to hold you, and kiss you. It's the reason our children still have you in their lives. These scars are what drew us together. They're beautiful to me so never, ever hid them from me."

As tears started to fall Olivia pulled her up and connected their lips once more in desperation and held on like her life depended on it. Slowly the kiss morphed from desperate to loving and Natalia slipped her shirt from her shoulders and leaned back to see what she had unveiled.

Her breath hitched as she ran her hands up Olivia's abs. "Oh Liv," was all she was able to say as she drug her nails up her abs to the underside of her bra clad breasts.

Olivia moaned at the feel of her nails and lost all of the anxiety about her body at the look of pure lust that Natalia was directing at her. Remembering that her hands still worked she lifted them to the body in front of her and ran them over her arms and back then around to her abs as well.

The moment Olivia cupped her breasts was the same moment that Natalia had covered her's as well and they both moaned in unison then crashed back together.

Hands started moving frantically and Olivia's slacks hit the floor and were kicked away as she worked the button on Natalia jeans and slid them off. They came back together in nothing more then their bras and panties and sighed as their skin met.

Olivia buried her hands in her hair pulling her close and spoke breathlessly against her lips. "Oh sweetie, you feel like heaven against me."

Natalia groaned and nipped her bottom lip. "Oh, I have no words to describe how good this feels. God Liv I need you to get on the bed. I need to lay with you before my knees give out."

She pushed her gently until the back of her knees hit the bed and watch hungrily as Olivia crawled backwards on the bed. It only took a second for her to follow, crawling up with her and hovering above her as she lay back.

Once she was fully laying against the pillows Olivia pulled her down onto her but Natalia resisted slightly. "I don't want to crush you baby, your incision site is still raw."

Olivia growled and pulled her down. "I need to feel you fully against me. I promise to tell you if anything hurts. Please baby."

Conceding Natalia let her weight rest fully on the lushes body below her. They both moaned again and dove back in. Natalia slowed them down as she shifted slightly to the left and let her right leg rest between Olivia's.

Olivia ran her hands up her back and released the clasps on her bra and pulled it down her arms and caused Natalia to gasp as she took both breasts in her hands.

"Jesus Olivia!" She moaned as Olivia kneaded them. "Off, I want your bra off now. Please baby."

Olivia quickly sat up causing Natalia to straddle her lap as they removed the last barrier keeping them from full skin to skin contact of their chests. Once it was gone Natalia took both in her hands moaning softly at the feel then released them to wrap her arms around her and rub against her.

The both moaned and Olivia could barely breath at the onslaught of sensations. She had no words so she just pulled Natalia's mouth to hers and devoured the beauty above her.

She couldn't take it anymore as Natalia rocked in her lap and she ran her hand down to the heat between her legs that awaited her. She paused at the waistband of her panties and looked into her eyes. "Can I...?"

Natalia kissed her ravenously then pants against her lips. "God yes... please baby."

Olivia wasted no time and pushed her hand in finding her wetness quickly. "Oh god you are so wet."

Moaning at the feeling Natalia's hips started moving a little faster. "All for you Liv, only for you. Please baby." She wasn't sure what she was begging for but she needed Olivia to give her more.

She wasn't very experienced with sex. She had a handful of partners in the past and none that had ever fully cared about whether she was satisfied or not. She knew that this wouldn't be the case with Olivia.

Olivia needed to hear no more and swiftly found her clit and started pressing in with tight circles. "Oh god." Natalia shuddered in her arms and she almost came undone at the sight.

She worked her higher until Natalia was almost bucking against her. "Please... I need... I ..."

Olivia buried her head into her neck a bit down on her pulse point before kissing up to her ear. "What baby... What to you need?" She knew exactly what she needed but she wanted her to say it.

Natalia groaned and bucking her hips again. "In... Inside... God please inside..."

Hearing all she needed to she positioned two fingers at her opening and slid them easily home. They both moaned at the feeling then Olivia started to move.

Natalia threw her head back in ecstasy. "Uhn... Oh don't stop... Please baby."

Olivia worked her higher speeding up her thrusts and curling her fingers on the down stroke knowing how much she like that too. "Never... I'm not stopping until your screaming my name."

She watched as Natalia started to shake in her arms and her hips became erratic. "God your gorgeous."

Natalia was beyond words or coherent thought, lost in the feeling of Olivia against her, surrounding her, Inside her, and all the sudden she was seeing stars. "OHGODOHGODOHGOD... OHSHITOLIVVVVVIAAA!"

She clamped down on Olivia's fingers so tight it was almost painful but the feel of that, the look on her face, and the feel of her convulsing in her arms cause Olivia to fall over the edge too. "FUUUCK Natalia!"

She slowed her fingers to help her come down then removed them as she lay back pulling Natalia with her settling her snugly against her side.

Natalia leaned in and kissed her neck as she calmed. "My god Liv, I had no idea..."

Olivia smiled and held her close. "So I take it I was ok then?"

Natalia scoffed. "If that was ok I'm a little frightened of fantastic."

They both laughed still trying to calm their breathing. Natalia nuzzled into her neck and sighed. "Give me just a moment then I want you."

Olivia chuckled as Natalia yawned. "It can wait baby. Trust me, just seeing and feeling you cum so hard was enough for me to cum as well."

Natalia shook her head and started kissing along her jaw. "No, I need to touch you."

Olivia groaned and pulled her face up kissing her soundly. Natalia shifted and moved down her body taking a nipple in her mouth sucking gently causing Olivia to moan loudly. "It's your turn baby."

With that she descended on the beasts in front of her paying each equal attention as Olivia threw her head back in ecstasy.

 **A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this out to you. I hope it was worth the wait.**


	12. Chapter 12

Title: My Heart in Your Hands

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I do not make any profit from this. I dont have a beta so all mistakes are mine.

Chapter 12

Later Olivia was awoken by the incessant chirping of Natalias phone alerting her to a missed call and her own phone ringing. She groaned and rolled to search for them but was pulled back. "Where are you going?"

Natalia wrapped completely around her and buried her face in her neck. Olivia sighed in contentment but the damn chirping was maddening. "I need to grab our phones. Mine was ringing and yours is still alerting a missed call or something. Its driving me mad."

Natalia chuckled pulling away slightly and pecked her lips. "I can distract you from the noise."

Pushing in she took Olivias lips in a searing kiss, thoroughly distracting her but before they could deepen it more both phones started ringing loudly. "Oh for Petes sake," Natalia groaned as she rolled off of Olivia and off the bed in search of their phones.

Olivia chuckled and got up to look as well. "I told you."

Natalia found hers first and answered it. "Natalia Rivera."

"Ma? Is everything ok? Ive been trying to call for over an hour." Rafes panicked voice filled the phone.

Natalia smiled. "No, everything is fine. I was just asleep and didnt hear the phone right away. Did you need something mijo?"

On a sigh he sat back finally calming. "I got the text that the doctors appointment went well after I got off work and when I was getting ready to leave I called to check in and let you know that Buzz and I were about to head out. You didnt answer but I figured you'd call back so I just kept getting ready then Ava called the house phone. She's been trying to call both of your phones all afternoon and you didn't answer so she called the house getting worried. We agreed to both keep trying then Emma called the house phone too looking for you and we really started to worry. You guys must have been in a deep sleep."

Natalia blushed deeply thinking of exactly what they were doing the first time she heard the phone ring but it got ignored because she was very busy at that moment and then they fell asleep after Olivia reciprocated again totally forgetting the phones. "Its been a long stressful week but we're ok. Im sorry we worried you all and by the sound of it Olivia is talking to Ava now and I'll call Em in a few. Where are you now?"

"I'm still at the house. Buzz is here with me because we weren't leaving until we knew you guys were ok. Anything could have happened on the road or with Olivias heart. We just had to make sure."

She smiled at his thoughtfulness and worry. "She's fine baby, you guys can go ahead and head out. I'm so sorry we delayed your leaving. Have fun with Buzz and bring me back a CUB's Jersey. Ill see you Sunday. Text me when you get in but don't be alarmed if I dont text you back right away. We're going to grab some food then probably turn in for the night. If you have a problem call but otherwise I'll talk to you later."

"Will do Ma, have a good time and I'll see you Sunday for church." With that she hung up and she turned to Olivia.

"Ava just calm down and listen, Im fine, Natalia's fine, we just didn't hear the phones."

Ava threw her hands up in exasperation. "How do you not hear your phone going off for a few hours straight mom? We were worried sick. Even Emma couldn't get through to you and was getting upset."

Olivia put her hand over the receiver and mouthed Emma to Natalia who nodded picking her phone back up to call their youngest. "I'm sorry we worried you but we are fine. We were sleeping and didn't hear them until we answered. Natalia has talked to Rafe and is calling Emma now. Stop stressing, Im fine baby.

Ava deflated and sighed. "I can hear that but you really scared us. Please put your phone closer to you or turn it up or something so next time you hear it."

Olivia chuckled. "I'll do that. I'm sorry, I left my phone in my pants when I took them off and forgot to get it and put in on the nightstand. I'll plug it into the charger now and set it right by my head. Was there something you needed?"

"I got the text about Rick releasing you to active duty with only your previous restrictions and when I got a break at work I called to check in. I just wanted to talk to you for a few, thats all."

Olivia smiled crawling back on the bed over to where Natalia was sitting on the edge talking to Emma. Putting a leg on either side of her she pressed in close. "Well, everything went great with Rick so I took Natalia out for a nice weekend alone since your sister was having a weekend sleep over and your brother was heading to the city with Buzz to catch a game."

Natalia hung up the phone and leaned back into her moving her head to the side allowing her better access as she started kissing her neck softly. Ava having heard what Olivia just said about taking her away to be alone and now hearing the sound of kissing finally put it together. "Oh my god my call totally interrupted you two doing more than sleeping didn't it. Oh Jesus I'm sorry."

Olivia chuckled into Natalias neck. "Calm down we weren't doing anything when you called this time. The other times we were asleep but I think the first time you called we were..."

"OLIVIA!" Natalia slapped her leg and took the phone as Olivia burst into laughter and she could hear Ava cracking up on the other end too. "Hello Ava."

Ava calmed and just smiled. "Hello Natalia. Now that I know you guys are ok Im going to let you go and get back to whatever it is that you were doing. Call me Sunday after church and well have a proper talk. Enjoy your weekend."

Natalia turned beet red but smiled softly. "We will and I'll call you Sunday after lunch when we get home."

With that they both hung up and Natalia put the phone on the nightstand with her own as Olivia started kissing up her neck again. "I should get up right now and stop you for telling her that."

Olivia chuckled tightening her arms around her. "You could but then you wouldn't feel this." Since both of them just jumped up to get their phones they were both still fully naked and Olivia shifted her hands up to take both luscious breasts into her hands and started kneading them. "I really dont want you to move."

Natalia moaned arching into her hands, "fine, but no talking about what happens in our bedroom with anyone else, especially our children."

Olivia nods into her neck and bites down. "I wasn't going to talk about it I was just waiting for her to catch a clue and hang up the phone. I need you baby."

Natalia turned her head to chastise her again but was cut off by Olivias lips. On a grown Natalia turns her body fully and pushes into Olivia until she is lying down and shes hovering above her. After a moment of just kissing she pulls back and smiles down at her. "You're lucky I love you."

Cupping her face in both hands Olivia pulls her back down looking into her eyes and kisses her softly. "I know I am. I'm the luckiest woman alive to have you love me."

Natalia just melts and connects their lips once more. This kiss doesnt heat up, it doesnt deepen. It's only meant to convey the love they are feeling in this moment and they both relish it. They just lay there languidly kissing until Natalia pulls back shifting to the side and snuggles into her. "I think we need to head into the kitchen and find some dinner so you can take your medicine then I want to lounge with you on that beautiful deck of ours and watch the stars."

Olivia rolled pushing Natalia to her back and kissed her gently. "That sounds like a wonderful plan to me."

They kissed again for a moment then got up throwing on their robes and headed to the kitchen. The rest of the night was spent just snuggled up together. Natalia made them a simple dinner of spaghetti and meatballs while Olivia cut up vegetables for a salad. They enjoyed a lovely dinner just the two of them, a rare occurrence that they cherished.

After dinner, like Natalia wanted, they moved out the private deck off the master suite and Olivia started a fire in the outdoor fireplace since it was just a bit chilly this evening and they curled up under a blanket together on one of the loungers just enjoying each other. They mostly just lay quietly together either watching the stars, the water or the deer in the distance or they shared loving kisses.

Once the fire died down and it got too cold to stay where they were they moved back into the bedroom and came together in the middle of the bed. Earlier in the day they made love out of desperation, frustration of having to wait and fear or what had happened with Olivia. Now when they came together it was out of pure love.

Natalia shifted until she was nestled into Olivias side and slid her hand down to her center and groaned. "Oh god you are so hot and wet. I don't think I'll ever get tired of the feel of you."

Olivias breath hitched and she moaned at the contact. "Thank god for that. I dont think I'll ever tire of you touching me baby." She shifted pulling Natalia over where she was half on top of her and ran her own hand down and cupped her then pushed a finger in to circle her clit. "I love touching you just as much."

Throwing her head back Natalia groaned again, "Oh me too."

They lay there together just softly touching each other, neither knew for how long. They just explored every inch of each other mapping their bodies, exploring what made the other moan or her breath hitch. It seemed like hours before they found their final release.

When they settled into each other coming down from the final intense orgasm that they had just shared Olivia pulled her into her chest and kissed her head lightly. "I don't think I can ever explain in words the love I have for you Natalia. I just know that I have never felt closer to another person in my whole life and I never want to lose what we have."

Natalia burrowed in and kissed her neck softly. "I feel the same way Olivia. I love you so much I can't do anything but hold on and pray it never ends."

Leaning up she connects their lips once more then they settle together and fall asleep content in one anothers arms. They knew things in their lives werent totally perfect and they still had a lot to deal with. Rafe still wasnt fully ok with them, Ava was planning a visit home to investigate this new thing for her mother and Frank was still an ass but they were happier together then they'd ever been apart. They were perfect and they would face anything that came at them together.

A/N: Ok my lovelies, just a little fluffiness to wet the whistle. More to come very very soon.


End file.
